Making the Cut
by Joe 'Po' Navark
Summary: Jo has been training with the masters for a year now, but after a fight with Shifu, Jo finds himself thrust into the ultimate test, but it went unplanned by everyone and losing the fight means losing his life. The Next Dragon Warrior sequel , Enjoy!
1. Ch 1: The Big Step Up

_Greetings Everyone!_

_You all asked for it_  
_So I have finally gotten around to starting the sequel to "The Next Dragon Warrior."_

_I wasn't sure if I'd actually do a sequel but it only seemed right that I would._  
_I hope yall like it as much as the first._

_So without further ado..._

The Next Dragon Warrior  
Volume 2  
**Making the Cut**

**

* * *

**

Nothing can stop a person who desires to achieve. Every obstacle faced is simply a stepping stone that will strengthen ones powers of achievement.

_- Hollis Conway_

_

* * *

_

reflections

Crazy

* * *

**Making the Cut  
Chapter 1  
The Big Step Up**

Po was busying himself at the stove when I walked into the kitchen. What ever he was making was sizzling. I had grown to love his cooking even more than I did at camp. His breakfast was as good as his soup. Sometimes it was Po's or Zeng's cooking that was the only thing that got me started on mornings when I was too tired to think straight.

"Hey there, Jo."

I smiled trying my best to stifle a yawn as I sat down. "Good morning, Po."

He asked with his usual affable expression. "How's the Next Dragon Warrior feeling this morning?"

"Nervous." I answered with morning fatigue.

Po set a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. "I'm telling you, you're making a bigger deal out of this stuff than it is. Even if you don't do well today, don't beat yourself up over it."

"I've got Master Shifu for that." I said.

Shifu had turned much more critical now that I was an actual student of his and not one of many members of a training camp. What used to be simple blunders were now unaffordable mistakes in fighting. Truthfully I had expected this with him, but expecting didn't always mean being prepared.

When I first started training at the jade palace, Master Shifu introduced me to the training hall. I was thunderstruck upon seeing it. There were huge rings hung from the high ceiling, an obstacle course of spinning spiked clubs, and a floor of pipes that shot out jest of fire.

I was a little put out when he started me on the practice dummy. I couldn't help but feel insulted that I was being reintroduced to something I already knew how to do, but considering the next step up was the jade tortoise bowl, I figured it was safe to start slow. The tortoise bowl I could now maneuver with ease having started training on it a month after mastering the dummy. It was more a test of balance than actual fighting but soon harmless projectiles were hurled at me while training that I had to deflect while maintaining a shaky balance. My first time, I had more falls and bruises than I could keep track of. It wasn't as simple as just doing the crane balance on the wooden stakes.

But today, I was making a new step forward in the training hall. A Big step forward. Today I was having to face the spinning serpent logs. They were five separate logs each twisted into spiral shapes that you were supposed to maneuver across while they were turning. I had practiced a little on them before not spinning and once while they were, but today Master Shifu was adding the final installment. While I would be trying to keep my footing on these rolling logs I was also going to have to dodge seven clubs swinging from the ceiling. Each some 30 pounds, if hit by them, at best, they would reportedly knock you out for hours. Normally they were lined on one side with sharp spikes, but for my sake (and safety) they had been removed for today's procedure.

As he was spooning some eggs onto separate plates Po said "Just take what he says and run with it. He doesn't constantly criticize you just to drive you crazy… even though I know it feels like most of the time." He added chuckling.

I assumed it was safe to listen to Po. He had had similar experiences with Master Shifu.

I had taken a few bites of the eggs when Master Shifu and Tigress both sauntered into the kitchen closely followed by Master Crane. None of them seemed the least bit tired. How they managed to seemingly jump out of bed each morning with the vigor to run a marathon was beyond me. They knew about today too. They all knew what was expected of me.

No sooner had I thought it than...  
"Today's a big day." Crane said sliding into the chair next to me.

_That's an understatement_

I looked over at Tigress.

Despite me having trained at the Jade Palace for nearly a year now, I could tell Tigress was still not entirely in agreement with me training here. Some times it was weird vibes I got from her, but I coccasionally just convinced myself I was imagining them. But other times it wasn't so subtle. She constantly dropped hints in her tone and choice of words. Some where in the back of my mind I knew she had wanted the Next Dragon Warrior to be someone different. Someone who "met her standards." I wouldn't have been surprised if the one who had met those standards was Park himself. I briefly forgot about Tigress in remembering Park. We had known each other for less than a few months but in that time we had become the archest of rivals. All starting with a simple insult in the street and it lead to the near extinction of the Valley. Early after the fight I had recurring nightmares that he returned, him and Tai Lung. It had taken alot to get over them. I hadn't thought about him much since his demise (I never felt comfortable calling it "death"), I had forgotten why I was even thinking of him…. Oh Tigress, that's what it was.

She of course was the most trained with the spinning logs, so she had been my instructor in preparing me for them.

One day during her explanation of navigating the logs, I had made the comment "This stuff isn't easy." I thought it had been a simple almost humorous saying, but apparently she didn't take it that way.

"If you haven't realized that by now, then I don't know why you're even here."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. I just kept quiet for the rest of the lesson.

"Do you feel ready?" Tigress asked simply, barely glancing at me from her chair.

I looked at her almost suspiciously. I hadn't really expected her to care much. I assumed she figured if I looked bad today she, as my instructor, would look bad too.  
"Yeah, I think so."

Tigress immediately gave me a look of disgusted questioning. "You **_'think'_**?"  
_And I actually thought you were going to be nice to me this morning._

I started to say something, but Crane intervened.  
"Tigress, can't you wait till he's even in the training hall to condemn something he does?"

Tigress half glared at Crane signaling she was caught off guard but wasn't going to admit it. She turned her attention to the breakfast Po had just set in front of her. I sighed. I was grateful Crane had stood up for me. He and I had come a long way since the first day of camp when he deserted me to let me find my own room. According to the rest of the Five he was seen as the "Mother Hen" of the group.

After Viper, Mantis, and Monkey had entered the kitchen and filled themselves, we all made our normal walk to the training hall, but of course it didn't feel normal.

Once the doors were opened Shifu said "Jo, take your position at one end of the logs."

I nodded and walked to spot he designated. Po followed behind me playfully massaging my shoulders. "You got this, J.C. It's all you"

I looked up and saw each member of the Furious Five standing at the opposite end of the logs about 30 feet away. My tongue suddenly felt too big for my mouth. "Are they all gonna watch me while I'm doing this?"

"Dont' worry about them." Po said. "Just 'Visualize the Cookie'."

I gave a deep sigh. "Thanks, Po."

Po patted me on the shoulder. "I'll see you on the other side." And he walked where the rest of the Masters were standing.

Shifu spoke from where he stood. "Now, Jo, your objective is to simply make it to the other side of the spinning logs while dodging the swinging clubs."

_Simply? _

"Ready?" He shouted.

_Not in the least._

"Yes."

The logs started turning. I stepped on the center log. It was a bit like walking into the rapids of a river. I had to work quick to keep my footing. I maneuvered carefully using the step/jump move that Tigress had taught me. I waited till the first club had swung past before I passed it. It hesitated at it's zenith before swinging back down behind me.

I passed the second club the same way. On the third I tried again but my foot slipped between two of the logs. As I yanked my self up, I looked up seeing the club making me it's target, with out enough time to get out of it's way.

I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking, I just did it.

I jumped grabbing hold of the club and my feet left the logs. It's momentum carried me into the air. My added weight kept it from going it's full height. Then it touched back down just long enough for me to jump back on the logs

I moved ahead before the same club had a chance to swing back at me.

The next two I tried to pass with one sprint which almost ended disastrously. I had only just ducked when the second club grazed my ear.

The last two clubs were all that separated me from firm motionless floor. The masters were just beyond the clubs but somehow they weren't in my vision. I stood in the same spot for too long and my body fell perpendicular to the logs. I decided to use to my advantage and rolled right underneath the swinging club. I jumped onto a separate log and shakily stood again. I dove under the last club and stood on solid ground.

The logs stopped spinning and the room was silent again.

"Well done!" Said Master Shifu beaming.

"Thank you, Master." I panted. My heart rate began to slow.

"Nice job." Tigress muttered, the slightest of smiles appearing on her face.

Po ran up and picked me up off the ground in one of his famous bear hugs (no pun intended). "Master Xanidor's done it again!"

I smiled. It had been a while since Po had referred to me by my birth name.

When he sat me back down, I looked back across the logs hardly believing I had just crossed them.

I was hoping this would be the last ridiculously hard challenge I'd have to face for a while.

_Boy was I wrong_

* * *

_There's the first chapter for you._

_And to celebrate…_

_Review!_


	2. Ch 2: B Day

_Chapter 2 is up  
__Any guesses at whose Birthday it is?  
__You probably guess right_

_R&R_

***

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 2  
****B-Day**

I lay awake in bed. The morning gong would be ringing soon, then the masters would be awake. I had been thinking about it when I fell asleep last night. It's a weird feeling when you wake up thinking the same thing you were thinking when you were falling asleep. I couldn't wait.

Today was June 6. My birthday, more importantly the first Birthday I'd have here as Shifu's student. Last year I hadn't even remembered my birthday in all the excitement of camp. Po had gotten me a the red sash belt that I still wore to this day. It was still as strong as it had been the day I got it. I had been looking forward to the master's reactions to today. I was hoping even Tigress would congratulate me. If there was ever a day to do it, it was today.

The gong sounded. I got up to open my door but something stopped me.

_Nothing  
_There was nothing  
No sounds of doors opening  
No chirrup of "Good morning Master"  
No shout from Master Shifu to get out of bed

I opened the door to see if I would see what I was hearing. I looked down the hall way.

_Nothing  
_All the bedroom doors were motionless.

They couldn't have all slept through the gong, at the very least not Shifu. Sometimes Master Monkey could be in a deep enough sleep to sleep through an earthquake, but even that was on rare occasions.

_This didn't make any… Maybe they were planning something. Could it be possible they're planning on surprising me._ _That'd be something._

I tried not to get my hopes up. They might have already gotten up and just be eating breakfast early for a change. As I walked into the kitchen a few minutes later I was preparing myself for either.

I was met with neither.

Po was at the stove, much like yesterday morning. He didn't even seem to notice me as I walked in. No one else was here but the two of us. The table was bare. As I pulled up a chair I purposely drug it to make a little noise to gain some attention. Like I had assumed, Po turned his head toward me at the sound.

"Morning Jo." He said. He said it cheerfully, but no more than usual. It was without a hint of any acknowledgment.

_Was he putting me on?  
__Did he seriously not know?_

"Where's the Five and Master Shifu?" I probably should have said "Good morning" back, but I felt I was entitled to an explanation of some kind.

"They left really early this morning. Master Shifu said they'd be back sometime around noon tomorrow. They got called last night to some remote village. One second."

He opened a nearby drawer and took out a large folded piece of paper. When he opened it up and spread it out over the kitchen table I saw it was a map of a portion of China. I immediately saw where it was labeled **Valley of Peace**. And at the edge of it the long rope bridge marked **The Thread of Hope**. Further north the contour lines came closer where it was labeled **Black Mountains**. Even further north was labeled **Chor Gom Prison**.

"They're somewhere in this area." Po said circling a southern region on the map with his finger. "Said something about 'bandit problems.'" He said turning back to the food.

"How come none of them told me about it?"

"Don't take it personally, J.C. Master Shifu just doesn't think you're ready for tackling big problems yet, like thieves and stuff like that." I could tell he didn't exactly get what I meant.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"When it occurred to them you were the only one not coming they realized you'd be here by yourself. I told them I'd stay behind on this one. They figured someone should stay here for when you woke up since Zeng is still gone. Master Shifu gave him a month off of palace duties so he could visit some relatives."

_So this is real then?  
__One last try_

"Did any of them happen to say something… about me?"

"What would they have said?" Po asked slightly confused flipping a sausage slice with a spatula.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe... 'Happy Birthday.'"

Po's spatula clattered to the floor. He whipped around staring at me with his mouth agape. The same way I would expect if I told him that Tai Lung survived our Double-Wuxi-Finger-Hold. "Your Birthday's…… today?!" he said mortified.

_Apparently he didn't _

"Well… yeah. It is." I said slowly. My eyes strayed from his sight.

Po raked his claws through the fur on his head. "June 6! I can't believe I forgot." He dropped into the chair opposite mine.

"So, none of them knew it was today either?" I asked. I knew I had never really given them a weeks notice or anything, but I figured they knew _somehow_. They were all practically family to me after all

Po released his grip on his fur and let his arm fall to his side in hopelessness. He leaned forward over the table closer to me. "Jo man, I'm so sorry. If I had known…..." He trailed off in desperation. He didn't know what else to say so he just said "I'm Sorry" again.

"I just expected someone be here for it. I mean... people always say it's an important day." _I guess not important enough_

Po reached out and patted my hand. "Well I'm still here for you, buddy."

"Thanks." I said, but I knew it sounded hollow. Don't get me wrong, I was glad Po was here for it. I was just expecting more.

Po tapped his finger on the table, evidence that he was thinking hard on something. His face brightened with an idea. "What do you say tonight we make a trip down to my dad's shop for dinner, just you and me, and I treat you to his special 'secret ingredient soup,' on the house."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

_It was better than nothing_

Po smiled filling fulfilled.

I thought it over. It would be a quiet evening with Po. We'd probably draw some attention, both of us going into the village together. He'd probably crack a few more jokes than usual to try to get me out of the mood. We'd probably spend the rest of the night hanging out in the village. I guess it wouldn't be too bad.

Since Master Shifu wasn't here, Po didn't feel the need to enforce training too much today. All the same though, I went out to the training hall and practiced with my throwing stars, or _shurikens_ as Master Shifu always corrected me. It often helped me clear my mind. I had portion of the wall covered in a thick sheet of cork where I practiced my aim throw. Ever since I had used a throwing star in my fight with Tai Lung, I wondered if my chances would have been bettered if I had experience with them. The throwing helped some, but my mind wasn't completely cleared.

I knew at the very least I had told Mantis the date last month when we were carrying on a conversation. In the back of my mind I started to feel slight anger to the masters. I knew it wasn't completely justified, If a village had bandits it wasn't really the Master's faults. It was their duty to go, but what else could I feel. I was angry, and I needed something to be angry at. I had been here almost a year now and none of them could remember the date of my birth. After all, I had helped prepare for each of their's.

Later in the afternoon I had the urge that only writing can satisfy.

Laying on my bed, I stared at the paper for about 3 minutes just trying to think up a title. Some times the title was harder to write than the actual content (and not just with poems ;) I titled it the only word that I could seem to form.

_**Down**_

_I've had to hold strong  
__In times I felt rotten  
__Did I do something wrong  
__That I'd be forgotten  
__I thought I had done well  
__For so long I tried  
__But no matter how much I yell  
__I'm just pushed to the side  
__There's no one to help me through  
__When I'm left to crawl...  
_

My door slid open and Po stuck his head in.  
"Hey Jo, You ready?"

"Yeah." I said placing the poem on my leather folder before getting up. _I'll come up with an ending later._

The afternoon business was beginning to slowdown in the village as the night life slowly began to take over. Like I had guessed, people were taking notice of both Dragon Warriors walking the streets of the village. I was surprised I didn't see Lucas or Dew in the streets anywhere. I was hoping I'd at least see them today.

As we approached Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop Po stepped in front of me with a goofy smirk opening the door to the enclosed eating area a crack. "After you," he said.

I sighed with a smile. _Yep he's definitely making more jokes than usual._ Obliging to his request I opened the door wider and stepped inside…

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

The tables had been pushed to the side except for one in the middle which held an enormous cake. The crowd of people surrounding it consisted of my foster parents, Mr. Ping, Lucas, Dew, and Livia, but at the center of it all was Master Shifu and the Furious Five. Each one of them stood overjoyed at what must have been my astounded mien.

The only thing I could think to say was "What?" but I didn't have the clear mindset to say it.

During that vague feeling of numbness as the shock died down, from behind me I felt Po place a hand on my shoulder.  
"Surprised?"

_*** * ***_

_How was that?  
__I hope it was good._

_Review_


	3. Ch 3: The Obsidian Dagger

_3rd chapter_

_Jo is given a gift at his party_

_Hope you like!  
__R&R_

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 3  
****The Obsidian Dagger**

_**

* * *

**_

_...But the friends who are true  
__Are there to help through it all_

_**Jo Dakota Crevan  
**__**X. T. G.**_

_Gotta remember to write that down when I get back_

* * *

The party was better than anything that I would have expected, especially since I hadn't expected it at all. Hours after, most of the guest had returned home for the night and only the masters and Mr. Ping remained. Sitting around the table the covert plans for the party had been revealed.

I was told they'd been planning it for weeks. Dew and Lucas had even been told in advance and kept the secret well hid. During the party, the three of us decided we'd spend tomorrow night at Lucas' house. My parents and Mr. Ping had baked the cake. And of course there had been no village with "bandit problems."

Po had played his part well. He had a very convincing performance. I was actually surprised at how well he did it. I never knew he could act so well. I had believed every word without a second thought. Taking out the map had been a nice touch.

"You know I actually tried to force a few tears when I said I had forgotten, but I wasn't able to." Po said.

"That's probably a good thing." I said. "It would have been **overly** dramatic." Most of the Masters laughed. My fourth slice of cake lay untouched before me. Mr. Ping was clearing away plates off the table instead of soup bowls for a change. For a second I just stared at them all without saying anything. Finally unable to restrain what I was thinking any longer I said. "I kinda hate that I believed you all had forgotten. Tonight's been great, and… I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, Jo." Master Shifu said. "As it's been almost a year since you've started your training, consider it an official welcoming to our family."

"As out-of-the-ordinary a family we may be." Mantis added chuckling.

"Well thanks anyway. This night's probably been my favorite Birthday of all time."

Viper spoke giddily with excitement. "Well…. we still have one more surprise."

I smiled confused. _This is just too much_

What else could there possibly be?

Shifu stood up from his chair. "I'd like to present to you, your gift." He handed me a slender package wrapped in a brown paper. Each of the Five had there eyes on me. I could tell by their expressions that it had to have been something out of the ordinary. And it was. I tore open the paper letting the pieces fall on the table. When enough was removed I immediately lost my breath.

What lay in the half open package was a long knife with a jet black blade. My eyes seemed to take hold of it in a firm grip. The knife gripped back

but tighter.

It was a foot long and 8 inches of it was its blade. The blade it self was glossy as glass and just as reflective, like a black mirror. I could make out my darkened reflection in its sheen. The sharp edges were arrow-straight with a sagittate shape to match. The handle was made of jade with swirls of differing shades of green mixed together. The handle was separated from the blade by a shimmering silver hilt. With it was a leather sheath with a brass riveted belt loop.

When I finally got my breath back I said "This is amazing." Every word was plated with awe.

"It's obsidian." Shifu said. "It's known for its sharpness. Obsidian blade's edges can reach almost molecular thinness giving it a finer cut than any metal. Normally this would make the edges more fragile, but **this** specific blade was manufactured Saxon Zadora."

"Who's he?" I asked looking up from the blade.

I was assuming the rest of the Five, because of the occasion, held back their shocked looks they normally gave when I showed lack of what was common knowledge to them.

Shifu chuckled. "Quite possibly the greatest weapons crafter China has ever known. He's renowned for his obsidian. Obsidian is a form of igneous rock, formed from volcanoes. He settled in an area rife with it. But it's his method that makes it so amazing. His method constructing obsidian strengthens it making it as tough as any steel."

"How does he do that?" I asked transfixed by the story

"No one but he knows. And he says that he is taking that secret to his grave."

I looked back at the knife. Obsidian that was tough as steel. I felt like I was holding a piece of history in my paws

"That reminds me," Shifu said producing a small bag from his robe pocket. Several coins jingled inside. He handed it to Po. "Po, I need you to take the payment to Saxon. He's in the village tonight."

"Yes, Master." Po said rising from his seat.

As Po walked toward the door, I got up and followed him.

"Mind if I come? I'd like to meet the guy that made such an awesome knife."

Po thought for a second. I hadn't thought it was a question that required much thinking.

He gave a glance at Master Shifu who nodded. "I guess it would be ok." He said pulling on a large black robe I'd never seen him wear before. From inside it he pulled something out. "Here put this on"

He threw me a black garment. Then I realized it was a cloak cape. It looked more like an evening cape that women wore. When I put it on it only reached my wrist but covered a good deal of my torso.

"May I ask why?" I said fastening it around my neck.

Po said "He's at a shady part of the village. Best to stay _incognito_."

When we left the noodle shop we walked down a street near the edge of town. It was a street I couldn't ever recall going down before in all my years of living in the village. I could see what Po meant about "shady." I pulled the cape more closely around me. In the back of my mind I remembered how Tai Lung met thugs in a slum section of the town. I wondered if we were standing in the same vicinity.

_Just because we were the Valley of Peace didn't mean we were __always__ peaceful_

"This is the place" Po said stopping.

I looked up and saw the building was a tavern. A sign above the door read _**"A Nice Mug"**_. I didn't feel like telling Po I had never been in one before. I didn't want him to think I couldn't handle it. We walked through the open door. The air inside smelled of smoke and olives. A number of tables were spread throughout the space and a row of booths lined the wall. There were only about 5 groups of people sitting at every few tables. The place was far from filled but busy enough with buyers. A heavyset boar was cleaning mugs behind the bar. At the entrance of two new customers he said "What can I get for you fellows?"

"Nothing for us." Po said. "We're looking for Saxon Zadora."

"Right over there." he said pointing to a table near the center of the room.

I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was what I thought. He was an _albino_ raccoon. His fur, what usually would have been a dark gray, was instead a gray so pale if it were any paler it would have bordered on the color of snow. His brick-colored robe was actually a large sleeved shirt that only went to his hip where it met the waist line of his pants, the same color. His tail grazing the floor gave an occasional twitch. He wore black wrist bands lined with silver spikes and a single hematite ring on his right ring finger. There was no doubt, he looked pretty tough. Being a weapons maker wasn't too much of a stretch.

He was staring at the bottom of his mug with his feet propped up on the table.

"Hello, Saxon." Po said once we were at the table.

The raccoon looked up from his mug. "Po, Almost didn't see you there." he said taking his feet down off the table. "What brings you here?" I hadn't expected him to sound so cordial.

"Master Shifu said you'd be in the village tonight. I wanted to find you to give you the money for the knife for Jo here." He made a gesture to me.

Saxon nodded smiling a look of appeasement. "So this is the little dagger they call 'The Next Dragon Warrior' eh?"

I nodded a little hesitant. I was almost worried to form words in front of him. He seemed pretty nice but I was still transfixed by his rough and rugged appearance.

"I hope you like it. That obsidian is something special. It's probably my finest piece of work yet. I guarantee you, even the devil will flee from this dagger."

"I think it's really awesome Mr. Zadora." I wish I had something better to say.

"Kid," He said placing his mug down on the table. For a split second I was worried. "You're officially one of my customers now. Call me Saxon."

"Then thank you, Saxon."

Po pulled out the pouch of money. "How much do we owe you for the knife?"

Saxon gave a pondering look. "Since it's the shaver's Birthday I'll give it a discount."

"Oh that's not necessary, Saxon." Po said holding up his paws.

"Don't be ludicrous. Shifu and I go way back. I sold him his first weapon back when he was one of Oogway's three."

Po smiled. "Well, only because you insisted."

After he gave him the money we said our goodbyes and left for the Jade Palace. The others had probably left for there by now.

While we were walking I asked "What did he mean when he said 'Oogway's three'?"

"'bout thirty years ago Shifu began his training with Master Oogway with two other students."

"Oh. I've never heard him talk about that before."

"I don't know why but Shifu doesn't talk about his past much."

Shifu rarely ever said anything about his early years of training. I knew he had been a student of Oogway since he was young, but that was about the extent of it. I wondered what kept Shifu from talking about it.

Once we climbed the steps and walked to the bunkhouse, we both retired for the night.

"Hope you're Birthday was one to remember." Po said.

"It was. And thanks again."

Po held out his hand.

"Slap it"

"Fell the thunda"

"Skadoosh!"

He scooped me up into one of his bear hugs and then went to turn in.

I walked to my room and closed the door. I took the dagger out of my pocket and placed it still in it wrapping on my night stand. It was too precious to use.

I lied down between the soft sheets of my bed. I was still smiling when I fell asleep.

_Best. Birthday. Ever!_

_

* * *

_

_A gift? For moi?  
What is it?_

_A review! How did you know it was what I wanted?_


	4. Ch 4: Thoughts by the Creek

Sorry if that took a while. I finally got the nest chapter up  
So here it is

R&R

* * *

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 4  
****Thoughts by the Creek**

I held the throwing star with careful firmness. I squinted at the target on the cork board 15 feet away. In the last week my accuracy had increased dramatically. Of course it was a lot easier to concentrate today when I wasn't completely depressed over the thought that no one remembered my birthday.

I was still buzzing from the excitement of last night. Some of it had partly carried into today because I knew I'd be hanging out with Dew and Lucas tonight. The party last night made me realize how little I saw of them now. I knew at the party they had more questions than I had time to answer. I had things I wanted to ask them as well. It certainly had been too long.

Like usual, Master Shifu was making his rounds throughout the training hall while each of us were training. Crane and Po were facing off on the Jade Tortoise Bowl while Viper and Tigress were both on the Field of Fiery Death. As Master Shifu passed closer to where I was practicing I took aim with the star and threw. It couldn't have worked out better. My star landed right in the vicinity of the targets center circle. I had only done this two times previously. I looked toward Master Shifu to see if he had any congratulatory words. Apparently he didn't.

"You're still continuing with those shurikens?" He made no attempt to hide the distaste in his voice.  
I was rather taken aback. If he wasn't impressed, I might have expected he would have just not acknowledged it at all, but not this. I tried to hide my surprise but I still spoke unsteadily. "Well, yes, is something wrong with that, Master?"

"Throwing stars aren't practical in fighting, Jo. They are meant to be only supplementary weapons."

"But Master they did almost come in handy in my fight with Tai Lung."

"Besides the point!" Shifu bellowed. "You should have started training with the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors last month!"

I stared at where he gestured. The Gauntlet had looked more intimidating to me than the logs. It was multitude of closely knit spinning clubs lined with stone spikes. If you set off one, you set them all off. After that the only way to avoid being pummeled into nothing was to move at a speed considered supernatural by most people. Mantis had that skill down pat, but I was nowhere near ready for that.

I turned back to him. "Master Shifu, I just finished the Spinning Logs two days ago-"

"Then that's two too many!" This wasn't making since to me. Why was he making such a big deal over nothing?

"Shifu, don't you think that's taking it a bit far?"

"In this training you are **supposed** to go far! You're not training here to be second-rate, or to consistently apply senseless practices that for some reason are considered part of the martial arts. _**That**_ is what you need to understand here! I swear, you..." He trailed off fuming. "Never mind." He turned on his heels to walk away.

"No, what were you going to say to me?" I firmly asked. I didn't really want to know. I had meant it to gain back a little control of the situation. I wasn't expecting him to respond, but the quickness of his turn around told me he had intended on telling me even if I hadn't asked.

"It sickens me that I have to force you to you do the simplest of task."

_Force? Simple? (again?)_

Shifu was barely taller than me, but at that moment I felt like an ant standing in front of him. I almost stepped back for fear of being squashed.  
It was as if not being here yesterday meant he had to criticize me twice as much today.

Now the Five and Po were starting to notice. Each of their training was beginning to slow down. Heads were turning, and not in the good way. I hated this. I hated constantly looking like the straggler in front of them. The least experienced. _Which technically I am, but Still. _Constantly being criticized by Shifu never helped. The criticism wouldn't be so bad if he just acknowledged my moments of triumph more often. The logs from yesterday seemed to mean nothing to him now.

"Do you consider yourself different from the rest, Jo? Why should you have any special treatment?"

_Of course I don't consider myself different. Well actually I did, but not in the way he was talking._

I knew what he was playing at.

He was setting me up. I knew what he was expecting me to say. He thought I was going to say something like. "Give me a break, my birthday was yesterday." But I knew that was a stupid thing to say. Then he'd be ready to say something like "That's not an excuse," which, of course, I knew.

The masters were moving closer. I wasn't gonna take two guesses at who's side they were going to take.

"I guess it's my own fault really." Shifu went on. "I've enabled you too much."

_Oh My God, is he serious?  
_Maybe it was the lack of sleep from the late night with Po, maybe it was something else, but right then the barrier that separated my mind and my mouth was broken.

"You probably enable me about as much as two broken legs!"

From behind me some one, I assume Viper, let out a gasp.

Shifu's wide-eyed stare was a dead give away that he hadn't anticipated that at all. Even I was surprised at my own lashing.

Shifu's expression stiffened along with his posture. The center of his eyebrows sank low into a scowl, before declaring in a low voice "I'm disgraced to call you my student."

I had no idea how to respond, so I didn't. I turned around, tore between Viper and Monkey and stormed out of the training hall down the walkway.

_What the heck was that about? He called himself "an enabler." It was practically laughable. _

Once I came to the edge of the field I looked back down the walkway. No one had followed me as far as I could see, so I continued on.

It was a familiar place. It was the same field that Park and I had battled it out in. It was a place that held mixed feelings. Where my life could have easily ended and where I had been victorious in a fight. The gigantic circle where the peach tree wood explosion had occurred was still visible, though many patches of grass in the area had slowly begun to grow back.

After another minute of walking I had reached the creek.

I had found it one day when I was roaming the Palace grounds. It was here I'd come when I could occasionally sneak away from training. It was a time when I could allow my mind to think about something other than kung fu. As much as I loved it, too much of anything can get irritating.

The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom was good at night, but most of the good things about the peach tree had to do with the night time atmosphere; the lights from the village, the tranquility, the stars, the glow from the petals.

But the creak was my place for the daylight hours. The trickle of water was a soothing sound to me. Even the rushing water was hypnotic in a way. Plus none of the masters knew about it. Right now I was very happy for that.

I found the usual place I sat and skipped rocks. Some people to blow off steam chopped wood, read books, or cleaned their house, but I skipped rocks. It was practically a therapy to me. Appropriately enough the area was filled with flat smooth rocks. A while back I used to write cool my anger, but I decided I didn't like writing when I was angry, or rather the product of writing when I was angry.

As I selected a rock I leaned back in my sitting position feeling its hard smoothness, slowly shaped by months of running water.

_What a stupid fight_

After saying harsh words, most people always said to make up "I didn't mean it," even though most of the time they did. What they're really thinking is "I didn't mean to say it."

But I meant everything I said.  
_I hated him. There was no changing that. I've known it for a long time.  
__I hated Shifu and always have hated him._

I grabbed another rock and gave it a toss. 5 skips. _Nice_

_Of course I don't hate Shifu.  
__I could never really hate him.  
_He'd helped me through too much already  
After all, it had been him that had asked me to start training at the Jade Palace in the first place.  
But how was this the same Shifu? Even just yesterday he seemed so jovial; almost fatherly. I didn't want to believe they were the same.  
But they were.  
I mean, he was.

I tossed another rock. As the ripples of the closest skip dispersed the water returned to its usual calm form and my reflection became visible. No one ever brought it up before, but Master Shifu and I had very similar eye-brows; thick, profound, and white. Then again, it's not really a part of the body you talk about often, but the similarity was almost uncanny.

_Reflections_

Reflections were something. It occurred to me without reflections we would never know what we really looked like. It was the only way to see ourselves. But most reflections were reversed. So we're seeing ourselves reversed, but then was it really ourselves?

I smiled to myself. My mind often wandered aimlessly on subjects like this. Po called it the "poet in me."

Po understood. He always knew how to uncomplicate things. He understood me.  
And now I just looked completely discomfited myself in front of him.  
And the Furious Five.

My heated anger quickly cooled into a lukewarm depression.  
I threw another rock before lying back on the grass. The grass was thick and lush, nourished by the water of the stream.

In trying to avoid looking bad in front of them some how I'd done just that. I gave a deep sigh.

It couldn't stay like this. It wasn't right.  
_Think you can be a little more specific  
_Things weren't right between me and Shifu, and it was partially my fault. So I had to partially fix it. How I would do this, was another question.

Ok so I admitted it. I needed to make things right with Master Shifu, but not right now. I couldn't do it this soon. If I tried to now with my defense still up I'd screw it up and end up being farther from where I needed to be. I needed some time away from him, and I think he does too.

"I'm glad I'm staying with Dew and Lucas tonight."

_

* * *

_

_Yep, a rough chapter_

_Stay tuned for Shifu's remarks on the argument in the next chapter_

_Reviews appreciated_


	5. Ch 5: Lucas n' Dew

_Chapter 5!_

_Hope it meets the reader's approval._

_Thanks for the help hiddenstranger!_

_

* * *

_

**Making the Cut  
Chapter 5  
Lucas 'n Dew**

"The plans were made last night, Shifu. You remember that." Po was saying

"Still, _**sleep-overs**_?" Shifu questioned disparagingly.

Po and Shifu were right outside the closed door of my room talking. I was currently packing my backpack with a few things for the night. I had tried not to listen in but it was almost too obvious to ignore. Having stayed here longer than I have, you would have figured they'd remember how easy it was to hear people through the paper thin walls.

Po went on "He's still just a kid. You have to remember that "

"That's clear after his behavior this morning." Shifu said.

"Master, maybe he should have reacted differently, but you didn't exactly make it any better."

_Silence  
_I knew Shifu was going to respond, but before he could Po spoke again.

"Master, what's really wrong. I know this argument wasn't all just about Jo practicing shurikens. Even if that's what started it, you had something else on your mind. I wanna know what it is." There was a firmness in his last sentence. Firmness mixed with care.

Silence again. Shifu sighed heavily. "I see so much of him in Jo."

"Who?" Po asked.

Shifu paused. "Tai Lung."

I wanted to stop listening then, but I wouldn't be able to leave my room without them seeing so I was forced to stay there.

"I don't know if it's his mannerisms or his training, or something else, but there's an essence shared by the two."

Po began. "Master, this isn't the first-"

"Not just him, but the failure I made of myself with him. I wonder where I went wrong with Tai Lung. I'm constantly worrying that I'm making the same mistake with you or the Five or Jo. I've worried about Jo before. And for some reason that long ridden fear came up again yesterday and I don't even know why."

"Shifu, you didn't fail Tai Lung. He failed you." Po said reassuringly.

"I pushed him too much." Shifu protested. "The more I pushed, the more he pushed away."

"Jo isn't like that. Just don't put the same amount of pressure on him. He'll be ready when the time comes. Just like I was."

"Perhaps you are right, Master Po." Shifu said with little conviction in his voice.

I waited till I heard Master Shifu's feet walk down the hallway before I opened my door. When I did Po was still standing there. He read my face clearly. He knew I had just heard everything.

"He thinks I'm Tai Lung." I said morosely.

"Nnnnno he doesn't." Po said but even he knew it wasn't convincing.

"I just heard him." I said. "I thought I had gotten past this. I mean, I used to worry about this, but I thought it was behind me."

Po said. "Jo, remember what I told you before."

"I know." I said. "'I'm only who I choose to be.' I just hope I don't choose the wrong thing."

Po thought for another second. "Jo, do you remember the night we first met?"

For the first time since the argument I smiled. "It would take a lot to forget that." It was the truth. The night I'd met Po was probably the turning point of my life. My life wouldn't be anything it was now without that night.

Po went on. "I remember that night I was simply relaxing in my room, getting ready to turn in when I saw you dash by my window. Then I followed you out to the peach tree. Do you wanna know why I liked you right away?"

The thought had crossed my mind before. Even I had to admit our friendship seemed to take of relatively quickly. Not like that was a bad thing. I shook my head.

Po said. "You reminded me a lot of myself. You were unsure of yourself, ready to quit. But Oogway kept me from quitting, and I knew he wanted me to do the same with others."

It was a reaffirming idea. It was better to think I was like Po than like Tai Lung. "Thanks, Po. I just hope me and Shifu can work this out."

"Jo, I don't want this spat between you and Shifu to be anything that will hinder your abilities. I'll talk to Shifu as much as I can for you."

"Po, you don't have to talk to him for me. I'll do it."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Po asked jokingly wary.

"No," I said. "But I'm sure I should do it, but I'll wait till tomorrow. Give him some time to cool."

Po nodded smiling. "That's probably a good idea, J.C."

I smiled back. The fact that he called me by my nickname told me the seriousness had lessened.

* * *

As I was walking down the streets of the village the sun was readying itself for night slowly sinking in the sky that was fading from blue to orange. I looked carefully for Lucas's house. He had given me directions the previous night. I found it not too far from the noodle shop. It was a simply-made home, unlike my house which had my foster parents' shop built into the front.

I knocked on the door and waited. After waiting a second, the door was opened by a tall rabbit sporting a dark mustache. "Yes."

"Mr. Zhangi?" I asked.

He looked at me peculiarly. "Yes, are you selling something?"

A female rabbit close in age with him quickly came next to him. "Everette, it's Lucas's friend. The one spending the night."

Mr. Zhangi waved away his forgetfulness. "Sorry, don't know where I'm keeping my mind tonight. Come in, why don't you."

Like Lucas, both of them had off-white fur and royal blue robes. I took note of his Mr. Zhangi 's first name: Lucas's middle name.

"Is Lucas here?" I asked.

"He walked to Deward's house. They should both be back any minute. You can wait in the den if you'd like."

I took a seat on a large fur-covered couch. I was a little surprised and nervous when they both came to sit down in the den too.

Somehow it hadn't occurred to me that I'd have to end up meeting his parents. As weird as it was, I was never good in situations like this. Was I supposed to start the conversation or were they, as the host, supposed to? Am I reading too much into this? Why wasn't I inherently born with these talking skills like everybody else seemed to be?

My first question was taken care of.

"Well, Jo, it's great to finally meet you." Mrs. Zhangi said. "We've heard Lucas say alot about you."

"Oh, really?" _How do I respond to that?_

Mr. Zhangi said "He says you both met at the Jade Palace last summer, right?"

"Yes, We met the first day there." I hated giving such short answers but I couldn't think of anything else to follow it. What I hated even more was that I was sure 10 minutes from now I would be able to think of a million things to say. I doubted they could tell how nervous I was. I looked over my shoulder to see if Lucas was arriving yet.

"Lucas tells us you're still up at the Jade Palace."

"Yes," I answered. "I'm training with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior."

"Everyone by now knows your official title; The Next Dragon Warrior, correct."

"Yes but… _gonna try a small joke, here_ …. You can just call me 'Jo'"

They both chuckle slightly and I felt an ease in tension.

"How long have you both lived in the Valley?" I ventured.

"Born and raised here." Mr. Zhangi said proudly. "Both of us. Aren't you?"

"No," I said. "I came here almost… ten years ago when I was put into foster care."

Mrs. Zhangi asked "Where did you live before?"

I heard the front door open and with it my heart leapt. Lucas and Dew strolled through the door chatting when Lucas caught sight of me. "Jo, you're here already."

"Hey, Lucas, Hey Dew."

"Hope my parents aren't boring you too much." He said jokingly. Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, now that yall are both here, yall wanna go to my room?"

"Sure." I said getting up from the couch.

Lead by Lucas, the three of us traveled up the stairs into what was Lucas's room.

Against the wall where we entered stood a large bookshelf. I had never taken Lucas to be a big reader, but apparently I was wrong. On the opposite wall was his bed which looked to be queen sized. Like me he had several kung fu posters, but his were mostly of Master Monkey.

After the initial comments regarding his room we were all on the floor talking about the party last night. They told me more about the plans they were in on and I told them about the knife the Masters had given me. They asked me more about my training and I told them about me facing the spinning logs.

"Sounds exhausting." Dew said.

Lucas said "Well, extreme training under the Masters can be exhausting."

"How would you know?" Dew said.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Being up in the Jade Palace has a few disadvantages." I said. "I never know what's going on in the Village. Has anything changed in the last few months?"

Dew looked slyly at Lucas. "Aren't you gonna tell him."

"Tell him what?" Lucas asked suspiciously?

Dew looked back at me. "Lucas has a crush."

"Dew!"

I laughed. "Well, don't keep me out of the loop. Give me the details."

Lucas smiled nervously while rocking in place. "Her name is Amee. Lives a couple blocks down the street. You might have seen her before. She's a rabbit, brown eyes, her parents own that pottery shop."

"I know the one." I said. "Have you actually talked to her?"

"Yeah, but I want to talk to her more. I keep trying to find things we have in common but I haven't found anything yet other than the fact that we both like the color blue."

"Now, that's something you can build a relationship on." I said sarcastically.

Dew said "You gotta sort out your problems, Lu. Girlfriends come with alot of their own as it is."

"How would you know?" Lucas said in an obvious echo of Dew's earlier statement.

Dew's face turned red.  
I chuckled. "Nice one, Lucas."

Dew shook the humiliation off. "What about you Jo? Had your eye on anyone lately?"

"Like who?" I said. "The Only girls I see daily are Viper and Tigress. Other than them both being way older than me I don't like either of them like that. Besides, Tigress still hates my guts."

"What, you haven't seen either of them watching you while you work out?" Dew said with a laugh.

"Yeah, let me tell you." I added humorously.

"Come on show us your guns, Jo." Lucas said with a mock plea.

It felt stupid but I humored them. I held up my arm and flexed my muscle. Even if my strength had increased in training, my physique had changed only the slightest.

"It's gotta be awesome working under Master Shifu." Lucas said.

"Well…... for the most part." I said.

"What's that mean?" Dew said.

I paused not knowing what to say to them. They were both looking at me for an answer. I guess I should have known that I would eventually tell them. They were my friends after all.

I dove into the whole ordeal from earlier today; Shifu's eruption on me, my retaliation, and his conversation with Po.

When I had finished Dew was the first to say something. "Wow, that's rough, Jo."

I looked at them both. "Guys I want yall to be honest. Am I like Tai Lung?"

"Of course not, Jo." Lucas said.

Dew put in "Everyone knows what you did for the Valley. People consider you a hero. You're nothing like Tai Lung."

"I hope not. Otherwise more fights are gonna come up between me and Shifu."

Lucas said "Things will work themselves out, Jo. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Besides, he's a kung fu teacher. Aren't they supposed to be like the most patient people in the world?"

Somehow I sunk right back into the laughter. It was that easy with Dew and Lucas. A couple seconds later the talk of the fight was completely forgotten. I was glad for that. The rest of night was filled with more jokes, stories, and somewhere a in the midst o all that a pillow fight broke out. Although I felt bad when the attention was always on me when I hung out with them and. I wanted to show them an equal amount of interest in them. Unfortunately it was a price to pay when you were the Next Dragon Warrior.

* * *

_another week, another chapter._  
_Hope you liked it._

_Stay tuned for the Jo and Shifu's encounter._

_Review_


	6. Ch 6: The Letter

_Hope you're ready for this  
There's a surprise in this chapter_

_I hope it's good_

_R&R_

* * *

**Making the Cut  
Chapter 6  
The Letter**

Around 10-o-clock the next morning I had left Lucas's house. The three of us ended with the usual promise of "doing it again sometime" and hopefully it would be soon. I thanked Mr. and Mrs. Zhangi and soon left. Last night had gone without a hitch and it seemed to set me off on a good mood for the rest of the day. The problem with Shifu seemed so distant now. I didn't feel like there was a reason to worry about it any more. Of course, I still had to talk to him, though. There was no escaping that.

I climbed the exhaustingly high flight of steps reaching the gates to the Palace arena. As I pushed open the gate I realized the crossbar was broken again. I sighed. "They're gonna have to replace it again. They had to replace it last year when I had broken it coming back from the evacuation.

I headed to the training hall where I had expected Master Shifu and the rest of them to be at the time but the place was deserted. I figured they might still be at the bunkhouse devising new strategies for training. As I walked the familiar path there, I rehearsed what I would say to Shifu in my mind. Hopefully his demeanor had changed some since yesterday like mine had.

When I got to bunkhouse the door was wide open. It seemed completely uncharacteristic of any of them. Not that I'd ever seen Shifu reprimand someone for not locking a door but imagining it wasn't too hard. Then I walked inside and saw more. No less than three holes it appeared had been torn in the paper walls. Pillows, sheets, books, and a few brass candlesticks littered the hall as well.

"Master Shifu?" I called. "Po? Viper? Anyone?"

There was no answer.

The crossbar broken, the open door, now all of this.

This wasn't lack of orderliness. This was a struggle. What happened in this struggle and who was involved was still unanswered.

On top of all this, where were the masters?

I doubted the idea of this being a fight amongst the masters themselves. It didn't explain the crossbar. If the cross bar was broken then some one had broken into the Jade Palace from the outside. _Broke in when?_ Sometime in between the time when I left and my return this morning.

I walked down the hallway amongst all the clutter on the floor. I tried not disturb anything, but I'm not exactly sure why. I looked in every room as I went, but as I passed Shifu's room something caught my eye.

A note was on his bed, neatly folded, completely out of place from the unleveled room. I approached the bed and carefully picked up the note.

The note had been handwritten in a long tilted writing that seemed to boast with every lean. It wasn't any other Master's handwriting, I knew that.

* * *

_To- Master Oogway_

_If you're reading this, it seems we came at a time of your absence. We were rather disappointed. It had been a long time since I'd seen the Jade Palace. I dearsay I, nor anyone of the city of Pearljing, has heard from the Valley of Peace since the bloodbath caused by yours and Shifu's student, Tai Lung. As I seem to remember you referred to him as your "star pupil." Bet that hurt. Not as much as it did when you discharged us from your teachings at this the Palace._

_By know I'm sure you're wondering where Shifu and the rest of your students are. They are now in our hold and well on their way to being imprisoned by us._

_Of course our plan was to take you in as well, but because of your lack of presence we are at a bit of a snag._

_Tell you what we'll do though. We'll give you the chance to see them alive again, but for that you'd have to see us face to face on our turf, but I'm aware you know full-well where that is. You could see it as seeing what skills you still retain after all these years. If you don't plan to make it by the 16th of June then don't bother trying. We'll have disposed of your students by then, a probably more appealing choice for us than your attempt._

_We'd wish you luck but why bother_

_In-sincerely_

_Keen Lee &  
__The Wolf of the Black Mountains_

* * *

Sometime during reading the letter I had sat down on the floor. Even that didn't give me enough stability.

_Was this some kind of joke?_

I looked over the letter again.

It was to Master Oogway. Could the writer not know that he was dead?

_...I, nor anyone of the city of Pearljing, has heard from the Valley of Peace since the bloodbath caused by yours and Shifu's student, Tai Lung..._

The Last time they heard news from the Valley was back when Oogway was still alive. It could be quite possible. I had never heard of the city of Pearljing. It could very well be in another country.

I glanced back out in the hallway. They apparently had put up a fight. I wouldn't have expected them not to. But even if they were caught of guard in the dead of night I couldn't understand how any one could remotely have a chance at abducting all of them. Unless they were trained in kung fu as well.

_...Not as much as it did when you discharged us from your teachings at this the Palace..._

I started to recall Po telling me of Shifu's early training with two other students of Oogway. I hadn't known that Oogway had kicked them out though. It was plain to see that they were still hostile.

I slowly began to piece everything together. So they had broken into the palace grounds at night and during that time they made off with the masters. And now their captor was expecting Master Oogway to retrieve them as some weird ransom.

I almost started to feel a sense of accomplishment as though I had expertly unraveled the evidence, but the feeling was short-lived, if it even lived at all.

_One big problem  
_Oogway is not alive to bail them out.

I needed to tell someone.  
But who?

The Masters were the only enforcers in the Valley.  
The closest authorities that I knew of were the guards of Chor Gom prison. Zeng could make a trip there in two days, but that was with non-stop flying. Either way he wouldn't be back from his leave until the end of the month, past the date the masters would be "Disposed of." What good could anyone else in the Village do? If I told any of the civilians it would just lead to a mass panic. That was all we needed. But there was no one else to tell.

_No one._

The more I thought about a solution the more obvious it seemed that there wasn't one.  
I felt like I was on a ship that was sinking but I was being forced to stay onboard. What choice did that leave me with?

_Swim to shore_

A thought slowly crept into my mind that truthfully had been there since the beginning but had been pushed aside until now.

_What if I went?_  
_What if I traveled to this place and found the masters?_  
It was a crazy idea.  
_Why not? What was stopping me?_  
A lot! I just couldn't take off on some journey to find them.  
_Why not?_  
I've been thirteen for 2 days. I'm not exactly trained to do this.  
_No one else around is more trained than you_

Today was the 8th.  
_8 days._  
_I had 8 days to do something._

If I didn't do anything they would all be killed.  
If I went there was at least a possibility. _A very small possibility.  
A small chance is better than nothing.  
I needed to save them.  
_It was crazy  
_But what choice did I have_

Once I had made the decision, Everything changed. The rest of the day was spent preparing for a trip I didn't even know how long would last.

I wasn't sure where to start until I remembered that their captor, this Keen Lee and some wolf, had already told me what city they were in.

The first thing I did was get the map Po had showed me before. I studied it with the greatest attention to detail.

**Pearljing**, I spotted the city not far from the Valley of Peace. Far by foot I have no doubt. Maybe a day's journey. Maybe more.

In the vicinity of the city was a small dot on the map. In small letters next to it said **Keen Lee Academy**.

Academy? A school?  
He has his own school. It would have to be an important place if they had put it on a map.  
_Is that where the phrase "putting something on the map" came from?_  
It made sense that this would be their base of operation. My best bet was that the Masters were held prisoner there.

My mind turned to another matter; defense. If this meeting was with hostiles I needed protection.

I briefly considered the Hall of Warriors. The invisible trident of Destiny, the golden spear. The sword of heroes would have definitely been an asset to have around, but I knew it wasn't a good idea. If anything were to happen to it, or any of the fallen warrior's relics, I don't think I'd forgive myself.

And neither would Shifu

I chuckled at the idea if I had brought it along and miraculously found the masters how Shifu would react. "Jo, you found us! Thank you so- Wait, you brought the Sword of Heroes with you? Never mind then."  
_I must be crazy if my mind can joke in a time like this._  
If I didn't take any of the relics, I needed all I could bring on my back.

I gathered every throwing star I owned. I found all of Po's and packed them as well. The obsidian knife still lay in its original packaging on my nightstand.

"_Too precious to use." Isn't that what I said? Right now it was probably my best piece of defense.  
I laid it next to my bag._

I packed the map, the letter, a bedroll, at least one change of clothing, as much dry food as I could pack, a bag of money I found in Shifu's room. I didn't really feel right taking the money, but I knew it would be worth it.

I had dinner by myself that night. Months of watching Po cook had taught me a few things. I was in the mood for some of his Secret Ingredient Soup, but he never told me what the ingredient was so I had to settle for the regular noodle soup. Just as good, but not like Po made it. I looked at the empty seats at the table, reminding me of only two days ago when I assumed they'd all left on my birthday.

About 10-o-clock I decided to turn in. I wanted to start early tomorrow.

I walked through the bunkhouse, easily now that I had cleared away most traces of the fight. But I paused in front of Po's empty room. It sat there so innocent to all the turmoil being experienced. Unaware of the fact that its occupant was taken against his will, and that it was up to me to reunite the two. I stared at the room for a moment more somehow absorbed by it.

Without thinking, I walked in and laid down on Po's bed. It smelled like him. I'm not sure if it was any specific smell but it was _him_. It was a kind of sense that triggered something in the back of my mind.

I didn't want to get up. The tiredness of my mind had started to affect my body. This was too much stress to handle in a day.

_And it's not about to get any easier_

I got cozy in the blanket for once not wondering if my feet were going to dangle over the edge as the bed was several sizes bigger than what I was used to. I let the fatigue glide over me as I slowly drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight, Po."

* * *

_Hows that for a twist in tale?_

**_Review_**


	7. Ch 7: The Journey Begins

_I apologize for taking a while with this chapter. I had possibly the worst case of writer's block I'd ever experienced so far followed by the single _**_biggest_**_ setback I've ever sustained as a writer. So forgive me if I'm a little off._

_But excuses aside_

_Really hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

**Making the Cut  
Chapter 7  
The Journey Begins**

The rising of the morning sun seemed a sign to the rest of the Valley that today was any normal day. Obviously it was a different for me. With the sun came a new day. I knew what this new day meant.

"Am I really doing this?"  
_Yes, I/We had this same conversation last night  
It's happening_

I pulled my backpack on before grabbing the dagger. Two days ago I never would have thought I'd have to use it so soon. _Hopefully I wouldn't have to._ I clipped its leather sheath to the inside waistline of my pants to keep it concealed.

Before I left I said a prayer. A prayer for luck, that I'd find the Masters, none of them would be hurt, that I wouldn't be hurt, and above all else for strength.

I'm not as stupid as alot of people seem to think I must be to take on a task like this. I understood the situation as much as anyone could with the knowledge I had. I knew this was possibly a life or death situation and not just for the masters, but like I said before; I don't have a choice.

I couldn't just pray for a miracle to happen.  
I had to save them myself  
I smiled with a thought. _There's not a difference between the two, is there?_

* * *

Once I was down in the village I decided I needed to catch my ride. The night of my Birthday, Mr. Ping had rambled on and on about how every month he would make trips to other food-capitals outside the Valley to get new ideas for soups. "It's astounding how culinarily advanced other places are with their soup!" he'd exclaimed. I had listened at the time to not appear rude, but now I was sure glad I had. He explained he had made these trips thanks to a large coach that frequently carried a great number of travelers throughout cities. He explained that one of it's stopping points was just outside the Valley. It was this way that I would make it to the city of Pearljing.

I walked through the still-waking village. Only a few people were out this early. Most of the shops weren't open yet. I did see Mr. Ping sweeping up the sidewalk outside his restaurant. He waved at me "Good morning, Jo!"

As I walked by I waved back. "Thanks, Mr. Ping."

He gave a curious look while I was walking away. He might know what I meant by it later, but for now I needed to keep this mission under wraps. After another 20 minutes of walking I had finally come to the edge of the Village. I started to worry as I wasn't exactly sure where this coach's stop was supposed to be. But before I'd even completed the thought I saw it at the end of the street.

It was as large as Mr. Ping had said it was. It was really just an over-sized uncovered cart towed behind the driver, a red-haired dhole. I climbed into the coach and found myself a place to sit for the ride. It was already half filled with travelers, maybe 10 other people. I was happy to see none of them were from the Valley. I was free from answering any awkward questions about where I was going from some one who recognized me.

The coach slowly began to move and for the first time I felt this that trek had actually started.

The fellow riders were a mix of middle aged men and women, so there was no one else in there my age. I was left with nothing to do on this ride. I considered writing a poem (I had brought paper) but I had nothing on which to write about. At least nothing that compelled me to write. I took out the map again to recheck the route. I looked at the distance. I was no expert on maps but I guessed it was about 60 miles. I was suddenly grateful about having the coach. It would have been tiring to walk that whole distance. Besides, the coach was faster. The faster I got to the Masters the better. I had no idea could be happening to them right this moment.

The coach driver shouted out upcoming cities and stops every so often.

"Shinghue"

"Rem Hai"

"Macbei Delta City"

Checking the map I saw each city he mentioned in direct route to the Pearljing. It was steady sailing now. Around noon the road turned to a trail that lead through a forested area. I meant to hold out on the food supply I had packed till it was needed but soon my full stomach from breakfast had dissipated. I took out a piece of dried beef and a biscuit I had packed in my backpack. I saved what I had left for later. After what must have been 5 hours of riding the coach had abruptly stopped.

It caught me slightly off guard. The dhole hadn't shouted out a stop or city name, and we clearly weren't near any cities as we

_Then why were we stopping?  
_I looked up toward the front of the coach. Maybe there's a roadblock.

Standing firmly in front of the cart was a tiger and leopard both dressed in ragged clothes. The leopard held dual tantos. The tiger had a large sack sticking out of his pants pocket

"Brigands." I muttered.  
_The worst kind of roadblock._

"Keep the cart where it is!" the leopard snarled to the driver. "Unless you want any of your passenger offed."

The dhole was petrified as was the rest of the coach's occupants.

While the leopard stayed in front to block the carts movement, the tiger pulled the bag out and made his way to the back of the coach. Opening up the sack he said to the passengers "Whatever you got, money, jewels, put it in!"

Normally I might have just let them have whatever possessions I had to stay safe, but I actually had possessions worth keeping for once. I couldn't let them get the money I had. It was for survival. And if they thought for one second that I would just give up my obsidian dagger they were sorely mistaken. While the leopard was dealing with the riders near the back of the coach I moved toward the front near the coach driver.

I whispered "I'm gonna distract them. The second they're gone, get the coach and the rest of the people away from here."

Trying not to turn his head and set off the suspicion of the tiger he whispered back "Kid, are you crazy?"

_It's quite possible_

"Just do it."

Without waiting for a response of agreement I drew my dagger. In an act of purposefully conspicuous "sneaking" I slipped over the edge of the coach onto the ground.

As I had hoped, the leopard noticed.  
"Where are you going!" he shouted.

Distracted, the tiger left his position at the front and charged at me with his tantos flailing. Without any other idea, I held up my dagger ready to block. As he struck at me I swung clenching the knife with both hands. There was a _clang_ as metal hit obsidian and I saw a minuscule chip of metal fly from the impact. He had seen it too. While he watched the chip fall spellbound at his own weapons seeming fragility, I kicked his other hand knocking the other tanto out of it.

The leopard had dropped his bag, still empty of any loot, and ran to join his partner. Danger seemed to become real then I realized I'd have to face them both. Before he reached us, I took off into the brush and trees. They followed. I ran trying to weave in between the trees with better success than them. I could hear them run into a few low tree branches, but I didn't dare turn around and look to see. Once I was a good distance away, I dove into a nearby bush and curled into the smallest ball I could. _I never thought I'd be happy to be small._

Maybe hiding wasn't the most manliest thing to do, but I was admittedly far from the most manliest person.

A second later I heard them run by. I held my breath not moving a muscle.

"Where'd the runt get to?"

"He can't be too far ahead. Come on."

I heard them keep running on. I stayed in the bush for another 5 minutes till I decided it was safe to go find the trail again. As I anticipated the coach was gone. The driver took the opportunity like I had told him and ran.

I looked down the trail. They weren't any where in sight.  
I took out the map and looked it over  
_What had been the last city he called out?  
Macbei Delta City?_  
I searched for the city. It was the closest city to Pearljing but still a good 20 miles.  
_more like a bad 20 miles_

I exhaled. "Looks like I'm walking."

_Crazy_

I set off down the trail. I began to miss the coach more and more with every growing hour.

_I just had to play the hero, didn't I?  
Had to spare the the passengers from giving up their precious material possessions.  
Come on you know it was the right thing to do.  
'The right thing to do?' It sounds so cliche._

I thought about running but considered it better to conserve my energy. After a while I took out the dagger and gave it a look over. There wasn't a single nick in it. The edges were as perfectly straight, unscuffed, and reflective as they had been when I first unwrapped it.

_Reflections_

I replayed the image of it chipping off a piece of metal from the tiger's sword in slow motion in mind several times.  
Saxon wasn't lying when he said it was tougher than steel.

I took rests every so often. I was tired of walking. I was tired of feeling tired.  
Above all, I was tired of seeing nothing forest. I wanted to get out this wall of green.

Hours later I finally found the forest thinning into country side. The rolling hills and empty spaces I had longed so hard to see finally went on as far as the eye could see.  
Which also held a problem.  
The city still wasn't in sight.

_Where the heck is it?_

A wooden road sign stuck out of the ground. Its painted words, though peeling, were still legible.

"**Pearljing,5 miles"**

_So close_

But the sun was quickly setting I doubted I'd make it there before I was left in the dark

In the distance I saw what looked like a gigantic bush. When I got closer I realized it was an enormous oak tree thats branches had grown so long they were now reaching the ground. As I walked under the tree, the branches created a covering like a canopy.

_This looks like home for the night_

I took out a flint & a steel from my backpack and built a small fire.  
Nothing says "set up camp" like lighting a fire.  
After gathering enough fire wood for the night I laid out my bedroll, and lied down

It wasn't that great of a bed, but it would have to do. If that was the worst complaint I had, that was probably a good thing.

_No one said this journey was going to be easy.  
In fact it was pretty much assumed that it __wasn't__ going to be easy_

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_Tell me what you think so far!_


	8. Ch 8: Darkness Before The Dawn

_Hey there again!_

_another chapter is up, and the journey continues_

_

* * *

_

**Making the Cut**  
**Chapter 8**  
**Darkness before Dawn**

I was in a bizarre labyrinth of forest trails. I wasn't sure why I had come back if I had just gotten out of it. Shifu suddenly appeared next to me. I was about to ask him something when he said "Why aren't you running?" I immediately ran blindly through the trail's twist and turns, Shifu constantly by my side saying stuff like "Hurry, you're running out of time!" "Why didn't you bring the Sword of Heroes!" I was unsure of what I was trying to do, but I knew it was something important. I rounded a corner immediately running into a wall of silver fur and muscle. Tai Lung's eyes smiled wickedly at me. "Miss me?"

My eyes opened. My body, sweaty as usual after a a dream like that, felt like it was gripping the hard dirt ground.

My eyes darted around frantically trying to discern anything familiar.  
The fire had died down to glowing embers. I grabbed a few pieces of wood at hand and threw them in. _More fire more light. More light more..._

Calmness? Sanity?

_I could sure use one of them_

I leaned forward toward the fire and blew into the re-growing flames. The glow of the embers intensified with the jet of air. The twigs began to crackle and curl from the heat once again.

I glanced over at the base of the oak tree where my backpack sat just visible in the wavering light of the fire.

_I swore I'd never do this again._

With that being my concluding thought, I padded over to my bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

_**In the Darkness**_

_Darkness presses all around  
My shelter of light on the ground  
While the flames flicker in the wind  
I know eventually they will end  
But where will that leave me?  
What will be my destiny?  
In the darkness where is hope?  
Will I be left to only mope  
Over the many things I've lost  
Crippled by my own exhaust  
This journey can't be done  
For it has only begun  
These thoughts come and pass by  
While here in the darkness I lie_

**_Jo Dakota Crevan  
X. T. G._**

The scratching from my pencil ceased at the final period and I sat there in silence blending in amongst the silence of nature.

For the first time on this trip I felt alone. _I'm surprised it took this long._ I was a stranger in a strange land with out a single person on my side.

There were times before like this. The times before I came to Jade Palace, when I spent my days excluded from everything. When I was shut out by the kids in the streets. Wondering what made it so hard for me to experience the same as others. wondering what made me so different. I hated being different. _Always in the Shadows and never in the Spotlight._ There were days I prayed desperately for this seclusion to end.

When ever Master Shifu told me I was going to live there with the Furious Five and Po, I felt like all those days were behind me.

Here I was, though, isolated again.

_Isolation can get you at any time_  
_but only if your alone_

I shook my head. _Now I'm just thinking nonsense_

I set the paper down next to bedroll and laid down to sleep. A young badger sleeping alone in the wilderness miles from anyone.

* * *

The sun was fully up by time I was awake. The canopy of branches had blocked a good deal of the sun. It was that shade that had kept me in a longer sleep.

It must be nearly 10 or 11. I got up groggily with the enthusiasm of a rock. I had intended to start earlier than this. Time was everything now. It was already the second day. Actually it's the second day since I left, but third day since they were captured.

The fire was now out, the torpid remains of it sending up a stream of smoke twisting in the air like a phantom snake.

As I rolled up my bedroll I saw the paper I had written the poem on last night.

I began to remember the thoughts from last night. They all seemed so incoherent in the daylight. Day light had a way of doing that; making things clear. Come to think of it, it was its main purpose.

Once I packed everything on my back again, I began the last five miles to Pearljing.

There was still no signs of the city, but the empty countryside was a breath of fresh air compared to the perpetual forest from yesterday. I was by no means one of those people who suffer from claustrophobia, but I hated feeling boxed in by the trees.

My thoughts began to turn to the masters (as they probably should). My thoughts were on the darkness so much last night that they hadn't even crossed my mind.

_Where were they?_

Last night when I was sleeping on the ground, they could have been sleeping in heavy shackles, if you could even sleep like that. They could be being tortured sadistically at the hands of this Keen Lee. He could be interrogating them for answers while viciously putting them through grouling experiences.  
They could be on the verge of death right as I'm thinking this.

_Slow it down. Don't get going to fast. Think through it logically._

There's no reason for them to be tortured. He's only using them as a ransom.

There's nothing to interrogate them about. They don't have any knowledge they'd want to know.

_Did they?_

Regardless I had to make it to them as soon as possible. Only once I found them could my mind be cleared of the bout between me and Shifu.

I hated the fight. Every word  
Every Action.  
Every unspoken thought between us.  
I hated it even more knowing all that had happened between us in the last year.

The times when he had been sympathetic to my minor injuries and excused me from a day's training. When he stood up for me when Tigress lost her temper trying to instruct me on certain maneuvers. Late nights after all-day training when he made herbal tea to calm my nerves.

I couldn't let this be their end.  
Not with our last exchange of words being a lashing, my last words to Shifu being "You enable me about as much as two broken legs."  
The words stung to even think about  
Maybe he wasn't an enabler, but he was as much a father to me as Po was a brother to me.

PO  
I'd come close to losing him once before. That in itself was murder to think about. I won't let anything happen.

Suddenly instilled with power that came from nowhere, against my better judgement, my walk quickened into a run. It only lasted about about a minute, but the feeling still lived.

Maybe this journey wasn't so impossible anymore.

_Just Crazy_

I stopped to have a small lunch on what was left of the dried beef and bread. What must have been an hour later, I saw the first road sign all morning. **"Welcome to Pearljing"**

_Made it_

What was the plan?  
_Find the school_

I took out the map again.

The school appeared to be more or less at the edge of the city further away from the village itself. I saw on the map that the road forked ahead. One road leading to the village and the other to the school. When I arrived at said fork, I decided it would be better to keep my load light so I stashed my backpack behind a large rock near the road where I could easily come back for it later. _Hopefully by time I cross that bridge the Masters will be with me. _I kept my dagger still in its concealed sheath.

I followed the private road until I came to a large iron gate in a 6 foot tall stone wall.

The regal-looking letters on the archway clearly read **"KEEN LEE ACADEMY, Kung Fu Training Institute."**

* * *

_Thank you so much to all my reviewers out there. You keep me going and I really appreciate that._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's gonna be **BIG**_


	9. Ch 9: The FaceOff at Keen Lee Academy

_made up words:_

**adger**- _An upward nod to show greeting_

_Not since "Tai and I" have I spent so much time, effort and thought on a single chapter. I can't tell whether this is my best or my worst._

_I guess thats for you to decide._

_

* * *

_

**Making the Cut  
Chapter 9  
The Face-Off at Keen Lee Academy**

As I made my first steps onto the academy's grounds I felt a difference. There was _something_ unwelcoming in the air. It was a challenging _something_. For some reason the words "lockdown" kept coming to mind.

I passed by a large black iron fountain trickling water from its over-flowing bowls. A few kids I took to be students were sitting around it casually talking. As I walked by their talking ceased and each of their sights fell on me. Weighed down by their gazes, I slowed to a stop. I wasn't sure if it was because they didn't recognize me as a regular denizen or if it was because I was a badger or maybe it was something else they saw in me that didn't set right with them. _Kinda like how this school didn't set right with me_

"Hello." I said.

None of them spoke. They simply gave adgers of silence. Deciding they weren't the type to start a conversation I said "I'm looking for Master Keen Lee."

A goose rolled his eyes. "Well, you're in the right place." he said sarcastically. The few others snickered.

"Where is he?" I asked getting annoyed.

A she-wolf pointed desultorily. "Follow the walkway till you find a stone building. Through the door you'll come to a large atrium. He'll probably be there right now."

"Thank you." I said hoping it would break some of the tension. It didn't.

As I followed the walkway I started to see how large this school was. It was styled like a boarding school of some sort.

_This was a kung fu training school. Were all of those kids that I had the displeasure of meeting each experts in fighting?_ I suddenly felt boxed in by my surroundings.

I couldn't be distracted. I needed to find this Keen Lee guy and find out what his demands were. If I found the Masters first I might not even have to find him. _They were here somewhere. But where?_

I found the building like the girl had said and passed through where I entered a gigantic courtyard. A straight flight of stairs led up to a terrace walkway on inner walls of the courtyard. At the top of the stairs was a gong hanging in a framework mounted to the wall. As if on cue one of the doors on the second story terrace opened and a well-dressed yellow-bellied weasel walked out.

"Master Keen Lee?"

The weasel turned at my sound and looked down at me. His fur was a chestnut brown with a pale yellow underside. His nose jutted forward which might have looked humorous but it somehow had prominence to it. He was tall but looking up at him on the balcony made it hard to tell how tall. His robes were bronze with a brown trim that matched his fur.

As he eyed me suspiciously he stroked his chin in muse. I could only wonder what he was thinking. "I know each and every student of my school and I can't say I know any of them to be a badger. So I may infer that you are an outsider. Am I right?"

"Uh... yes." I answered uneasily.

He placed both his hands behind his back. "Then that would make you a trespasser. Wouldn't it?"

"I... No... I mean... You're students saw me come in." I had suddenly gotten nervous but as the moment passed, I could tell by the smile on his face that was exactly his intention. I stood up straighter and said "I came from the Valley of Peace to speak-"

"The Valley of Peace? You've come quite a ways. In that case you're probably here wondering about Shifu and his students."

Before I could stop myself, my eyes widened with shock. _Was I that easily read?_ I was grateful in a weird way. I wasn't exactly sure how to just come out and ask the question.

"...Yes. I wanna know where they are."  
_'I wanna know where they are'? That's the best you could word it?_

Keen Lee snickered to himself which I had feared. "What makes you think I would want to talk to you about business with them. I don't get my hands dirty." he said sinisterly. "I've got others for that."

He made a fist with his hand and struck the gong in its frame work letting out a long ominous clang.  
_Well that was random?_  
_Had he expected the gong to intimidate me?_

Then I heard it.  
At first I'd mistaken it for a low roll of thunder from a distant storm.  
Off in the distance outside I heard the sound of running feet. ALOT of running feet.  
Suddenly through the door I had just come through came who I took to be one of his students. Followed by another and another and another. Masses of students cascaded in to the atrium that seemed so vast a moment ago filling the inside.  
I turned around seeing more coming through a separate door. All of them filing in as quick as a person could blink. For a second I thought the mob of students would literally never end. I stared amazed as they swarmed like a flood while I was barely able to stay afloat.  
When the last of them entered they were still.

Dead silence.

Not a soul moved. I didn't even hear them breathe. Even without hearing though, I knew their heart beats were one with their master.  
_The calm before the storm_

_I stood there in the midst of their swarm. No less than 40 of them had made human circle nearly 30 feet in diameter surrounding me, and there were still many others to spare around it. They all ranged in ages from 10 to 16. Wolves, pigs, rabbits, geese, tigers, coyotes, sheep, gibbons, martins, leopards and more. Each poised and ready to strike. I scanned the entire perimeter of the circle. I looked back up at Keen Lee who was looking perfectly content._

"My students, we have an uninvited guest." I could literally hear the quotation marks around the word "uninvited guest" when he said it. I realized it wasn't merely a statement. It was a coded order.  
As he walked for the door he stopped and turned his head and said without a hint of emotion "No Mercy." The door closed behind him.

The students closest to the center stood leaning forward impatiently like starved wolves before a fresh kill. Some of the others seemed more hesitant but no less experienced. I wondered if they could smell fear. My stomach had dropped several inches and my heart was now pounding into my throat.

_Uninvited guest_

Just like a Christian thrown to the lions among the spectators of the Colosseum, except it was the spectators that would rip me to pieces instead of the lions.

_No! I'm better than that  
Better than what? An army of kung fu students?  
Well… no, but… I don't know  
You better know in the next few seconds_

I could barely make out any of the entrances or exits anymore. I knew it was futile to make a beeline for any of them. They would all be on me before I had gone 10 feet. So what did that leave me with?

_Why am I asking? I already know what has to happen._

I didn't flash them a look of uncertainty for a second. I kept my gaze firm as a rock.

I knew as each of them stood there, they were aware they were driving me insane with their stillness. They were daring me with their eyes to make a move. I had been told by Master Shifu that making the first move in fighting was a risky action. Not that a person couldn't be victorious but it made it that much more difficult. If what I was standing among was about to be a brawl I didn't need any extra difficulty added to it.

I don't know how long we stayed locked in position like this. Some of them kept rocking in position shifting their weight from foot to foot. Each second was a minute and each minute was a century.

I knew it was coming. They knew it was coming. They knew I knew it was coming, but still they remained in place.  
_Tai Lung: "No sense in delaying the inevitable."_  
It was becoming too great to bear. I needed some movement, any movement. I couldn't stand the motionless of the crowd knowing full well they were each constraining more energy than they could hold. The space we were in was overflowing with energy. I could sense it. It wasn't all my own. I knew from the looks on their faces they were restless with anticipation. They were all ready and raring to fight.

_And so am I_

In one quick motion I lunged forward and landed a phoenix eye to the closest student, a goose I think.

Like a giant vicious domino effect, the battle had begun.

The second the goose was thrown back I whipped back around only just in time to block a punch from a leopard and send a blow back to his left cheek.

While I was watching a pig quickly approach me a rabbit grabbed my arms from behind. The pig took this as a "take a shot" moment from his friend trying to hold me back. Before he could, I launched my foot up kicking him in the face. The sole of my sandals skidded up across his snout sending his head staring at the sky.  
I swung the foot back down colliding with the shin of the rabbit still holding on to me. While he gasped in pain letting go of me, I took the moment to throw a punch at him.

I dropped down and performed a full leg sweep knocking down three others behind me. A tiger pushed aside some others and slashed at me. I went to block but I was too slow. His claw dug deep into my flesh and left a thick scarlet streak across my chest. I quickly made another punch but he dodged it and landed an excruciating kick against the fresh cut, pushing me through a gap in the crowd. I fell against a chair next to an outdoor table on the edge of the courtyard.  
I jumped on to the chair then stood on the table which gave me a split second to catch a fraction of a breath.

I stared out at the still brewing battle across the courtyard. The goose, pig and few others were still on the ground and out for the count. The swarm was still alive. It wasn't possible. My fight so far had only made a small dent in their army.

_The split second was over._

I jumped down from the table knocking down another one of them. I picked up the wooden chair and swung it at another rabbit hitting him across the head and sent him tumbling over a sheep. Fragments of the chair flew in all directions clattering to the ground. Before a wolf could land a blow I picked up the seat of the broken chair and blocked his punch with it. He howled in pain of his bruised knuckles. I turned around in time to see a weasel swing a broken chair leg at my head. I grabbed the end before it hit me, twisted it out of his hold and threw it behind me (which hit a sheep that was coming from behind me that I hadn't noticed).

Another goose jumped me from behind and held on to my back. Before I knew it, a gibbon and martin had latched on as well. The strength of my legs dissipated and I was on the ground. They all crowded tightly around, a few taking their opportunity to strike back. The slightest move was impossible. I wriggled beneath their weight until finally a foot slipped free. I pulled myself up and with as much force as I could, I leapt between a gap between the students and was liberated from the suffocation of the mob.

I jumped back in at the edge of the horde punching and kicking anything within reach and a lot of things that weren't. With every hit or kick there was a turn-around for the next to come. With every strike there were two blocks. My blocks didn't hold up the entire time though. I received several blows to the back and chest and arms, but I clenched my teeth through it as the horde thrived tighter than a Chinese puzzle. I kept the strikes to pinpoint the weak spots. The faster enough of them were down the faster I could make a break for it.

As I panted I noticed the stairs to the terrace. Maybe it was my Panda style instinct but I instantly got an idea.

I darted up the stairs. as I did the horde of them quickly followed me lead by a large overweight boar, which couldn't have worked out more perfectly. Once I was at the top I spun around and kicked the boar square in the chest. He made a grab for my leg but only held for a second. When his grasp failed, he fell backwards sending all the students behind him that had followed him up the stairs toppling over one another down the steps.

I slid down the stair's banister and leapt over the mound of the fallen. A few aggressively pulled themselves out of the moaning heap and leapt toward me as before.

A coyote swung a kick at me. I grabbed hold of his ankle and jabbed his knee with my elbow collapsing him.  
Two separate rabbits came at me from opposite directions a quickly ducked as they struck each other before landing a few well placed kicks to add to their self-inflicted injury.  
Without even looking I reached behind me grabbing the tiger as he attacked from behind. Grabbing his arm and chest I lifted with the strength I had left and flung him over my shoulder slamming him to ground with a loud **_bam_**.

I immediately turned around to punch…

_Nothing_

I glanced around in all directions, still on the balls of my feet, ready for the next attack, ready for something else, but nothing else came.

_Was it over then?_

I gazed across the courtyard at the students that all lay in shambles. Other than the heap at the bottom of the stairs, the quad was littered with what really looked like the outcome of a battle. Most of them were groaning in pain or finding it too much effort to move.

_I guess so._

"Well…. Ok then."

I gingerly walked back across the courtyard when a student, a female sat up from her sprawling position. She stared at me with confused terror. I looked her in the eye. In a low voice I breathed "I'm sorry this had to happen."

As I walked on past, her look of terror was gone but the confusion was still on her face.

Side-stepping the pile of bruised bodies at the bottom of the steps I walked up to the terrace level coming to the door Keen Lee had gone into. I pushed open the door.

I walked into what was a dimly lit room. I was sure it must have been his private quarters. An ornately carved desk was in the far corner of the room. The floor had a large fur rug in the middle of the room and there were kung fu charts on several sections of the walls which were darkly colored bearing the similarity of stone. Candles lined the circumferential shelves. I couldn't help but notice they were quite evenly spaced between each other. Keen Lee stood with his back to me at a granite counter that looked to be an improvised wet bar. He was pouring oddly colored liquids into a glass.

I was wondering if he had heard me come in when, for the first time since the skirmish, he spoke. "Quite a striking feat you performed."

I stared at him strangely.

He turned around to face me holding the glass. "Take it as a compliment. I'm not easily impressed." He gently shook his cup letting the ice mix in with the drink.

"Does this fighting badger have a name?"

"What?" This guy who just sicked an army of students on me was now asking me my name like we were some kind of casual acquaintances.

He looked at me as if to ask what there was that wasn't understandable. "You can't expect to come here without me asking your name. It just isn't right."

"Xanidor." I said curtly.

Keen Lee nodded reflectively while looking at his drink. "I like it. It's unique. I must ask, very few in this field are self taught, who'm do you owe your skill too?"

I answered plainly. "Master Shifu."

"**YOU LIAR**!" I half expected him to bash his glass onto my head.

"Why else would I be here?" I said.

He regained his composure. "Oh I see. You're looking for your Master Shifu. I don't see why you waist your time with him. His teachings are pathetic."

"Yall had the same teacher." I said.

"That hardly means-" He paused. "How did you know-"

"Oogway's three? Isn't that what people called you?"

"Please." he said sarcastically. "Giving it a title makes it sound like it was something of worth. But, yes. Master Oogway began our training when the three of us were only 15 years of age. As years progressed our skills grew. But when we wanted to do more with it Oogway kept feeding us the same crap over and over, about how kung fu was about confidence, non-violence and "harmony with one's self" and other junk like that. Shifu may have persisted but the rest of us felt cheated. Here we were, the 4 most powerful beings in the whole Valley, and still he wanted to do nothing with it. We could have had them by the throats if we wanted.

"When we brought this matter before Master Oogway, he insisted that kung fu was for protection only. Shifu went on with Oogway's teaching, but we two were adamant in it being our key to supremacy. So we left."

"You didn't leave." I said. "He dismissed you from his teachings."

"And who did you hear that from?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You. I read your letter you two left in the Valley, 'In-sincerely Keen Lee & The Wolf of the Black Mountains'"

He grimaced. "Very well," he conceded. "True, the two of us plotted one night to overthrow Oogway, but Shifu found out and of course he told Mast er Oogway. He then banished the two of us from the Palace. But we knew better. Once I was on my own I formed my own Academy, because I knew my method of teaching would withstand his."

"Doesn't look like it helped your students much."

His next glare was look of gargantuan execration. If I was struck dead by his glare right then and there I wouldn't have been the least bit surprised.  
He decided to switch the subject. "Oogway must be getting old if he decided to send some amateur adolescent to do this task for him."

"Oogway is dead."

"What do you mean dead?" He asked

"Just dead. He died last year."

He stared at me strangely. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie about that?" I said.

He frowned rather like a pouting child. "Well, that rather ruins the rest of this. I'll have to send word to their captors."

"Send word?" I asked getting confused.

Keen looked at me peculiarly. "You thought they were here? What? You thought I'd just lock them in a classroom? You don't think well do you? If Oogway really is dead then there's no sense in letting Shifu and his students live a moment longer. Thanks for the information." he added with a leer.

My heart sank as I realized what I had stupidly told him. "Where are they!"

He laughed to himself shaking the cup making the ice jingle again. My eyes locked on his grin. I hated that laugh. It was a condescending laugh. I knew it. It took me a second but I remembered where it sounded familiar from. It was the same kind Park used to have. A long-ridden hatred swelled up from my stomach up through my chest till I felt it fuming behind my eyes.

"You thought it was going to be that easy? You just knock out each of my students and I'm so overcome that I tell you what ever you want?"

_EASY?_

"Young Xanidor, I saw you down there. Every move, every emotion, every time you held back. You only fight to defend. What you did to my students is nothing they won't completely heal from in a week or so."

He approached closer still with a piercing glare.

He thrusted his hand at me and picked me off the ground by the fur of my chest. I'm not that big but it was the first time I saw him do anything remotely kung fu. It was the first time I was actually really afraid of what he could do. With that same powerful arm he threw me against the wall. My legs lost all strength as my back slid down the wall. There was no mistaking now. It was stone. As cold and hard as his gaze.

He grabbed me again, at the throat this time. He lifted me pressing my body against the wall till my feet were suspended off the ground.

He kept smiling that sadistic smile of his as he watched me squirm for air as he applied more pressure to my throat. "You don't have the balls to kill. Your search for your precious masters was in vain. As soon as I give them the word they'll be gone. And even if I didn't, there's nothing some amateur streak-faced-"

With the strength being fueled by the wisps of breath I could take in, I gripped the jade handle of the knife, yanked it out of its concealed sheath and thrusted the full length into his chest.

His grip on me evaporated and I fell from his hand to the hard floor. The glass in his hand fell a second later shattering on the ground next to me. His eyes bloated with a jolt of utter shock. His teeth were clenching together like his life depended on them staying closed, but it looked like he was trying with great force to open them. In a twisted way I found that I liked that look. It was a quenching in a weird manner. He fell to his knees. When he finally pried his teeth apart he gurgly rasped "You… Had a knife… during that whole fight! Why didn't you use it?"

Without even thinking I said "None of them deserved to die."

My eyes held his gaze for a moment more. Then his eyes rolled back to nothing but white. He teetered to one side before keeling over onto his back.

Dead

I stared at his still body, the obsidian knife protruding quite noticeably from his chest. His wicked smile was gone.

But it wasn't enough.

I wrenched the bloody knife out of his chest. In a flash of steely blackness I plunged it into him again till hilt met flesh, and again. Slicing through the robe and flesh like it was nothing. Unseen beneath robes and skin the blade was jamming wedges in between rib bones if it wasn't cutting straight through them. Puncturing internal organs causing them to leak bodily fluids throughout the inner cavities of the body.

When I wore myself out, I fell on top of his unmoving body in exhaustion. His bronze robe was covered in red-stained holes and the fur rug was now matted with a puddle of blood. Completely without warning, my eyes overflowed with tears.

I had performed a bloody murder.  
_Viciously bloody_

But there was a bigger upset that I didn't even want to think about but stared me in the face till I finally couldn't ignore it any longer.

I just killed the only person who knew the whereabouts of the Masters.

* * *

_Wow that was a long one for me to write_

_Thanks a million for reading  
_

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated_


	10. Ch 10: The Talk of the Town

_Sorry this one took some time to finish. Been busy the last few weeks with summer events and such._

_But as they've__ now__ passed, let the journey continue!_

* * *

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 10  
****Talk of the Town**

As I got up off my bedroll I felt like had walked into a brick wall. My muscles were sore from immense strain and my bones were bruised in more places than I thought were even possible. I couldn't lay on my chest all night because of the cut from the tiger. Last night when I had retrieved my bag and walked far enough to convince myself I was safe, I set up my bedroll and ripped a piece of cloth and tied it around my chest to stop the bleeding. I looked down at it now. The blood had seeped through showing its color on the other side.

On my way back it was impossible for me to fathom what I'd done.

I was a killer.  
_Killer  
_Somehow after the defeat of Park and Tai Lung I had never associated that word with me. This time it was different. There was blood on my hands now. As much as I tried to wash it from me, there was nothing that could change that.

_Well you should have thought about that before you knifed him, genius _

_Hey, he was gonna kill the masters if I didn't do something. And me. _

_Yes! That is true. I have to remember that. _

The knife.  
The knife seemed to grow sharper with every cut. The blood had fed it. It was a black ocean of unexplored depths. Beneath its glassy surface was a deep impenetrable darkness. The only thing that could penetrate it was the dagger itself.

_Saxon Zadora: "even the devil will flee from this dagger" _

Even now as I looked at it, I saw my black reflection  
_Reflections  
__A darker reversed image of myself_

What I couldn't get out of my head all night was what Keen Lee had said.  
He was right.  
I had thought "it would be that easy." I couldn't just run in some place expecting to get answers. It couldn't work like that. It shouldn't work like that.

There were things to learn:  
This wasn't negotiable. Saving the masters wouldn't be a calm exchange of words.  
My intensions couldn't be revealed from the beginning.  
I had to have a plan before I made any move

Knowing that I could learn something from this didn't help everything.

The biggest factor that I hated was that no one was here. Po wasn't here to tell me everything would end up fine. Master Shifu wasn't here to tell me what I needed to do. At this point I would have gladly welcomed Tigress's harsh criticism in place of the taunting silence.

_**Lord**, what I would trade for one of those moments with Po or just one of his hugs._

Now the problem remained; where to start next? What was my next plan of action?  
I had no idea where the Masters could be if not at the school. Obviously "The Wolf of the Black Mountains" had something to do with it but that barely lent assistance.  
_What had I learned even going to Keen Lee Academy?  
__I learned why Master Oogway had dismissed the two others._

I had once read a survival story about a girl. Near the beginning of her survival she realized that her worry about the future was causing too much stress on her body. She eventually decided she would take things as they came.

So that's what I needed to do.  
Take things as they came.  
First things first.  
I'd worry about where I was supposed to go next for the masters later.

I needed to treat the cut from the fight. That was imperative. I delicately touched the cut with the tips of my fingers. I immediately drew in air through my teeth. Just this was sending branches of pain across my chest. Although I hadn't noticed it at the time, the kick to the chest I'd received just after the cut had apparently opened it more in the process.

I decided to take a walk through the village. It was possible I could find a treatment for the cut there, besides, my food supply was running low. I had hopes that there might be a restaurant in the town, possibly even a noodle shop. I had long grown tired of my daily meal of bread and dried beef.

I followed the road that lead to the village. The walk was hard enough, the night's rest seemed to amplify the pain in the bruises which seemed to have multiplied from the amount yesterday evening.

A few minutes later I was entering the village, _The real heart of Pearljing_.  
The village was rather urban in style. More than the village in the Valley. Tall buildings and shops lined either side of the streets. There were more varieties of shops and restaurants. And there were fewer kids in the streets. I wondered if the majority of kids in the village were students at the school.

After a little more walking I found what I was looking for. Above the door of a small building hung a sign: _**Hanz' Clinic **_

As I walked in a tiny bell hooked on the top of the door signaled my entry. A red panda emerged from the back room into the small waiting room. He was taller than Shifu by maybe half a head. His figure was heftier too, but not what you would define as fat.

"May I help you?" he asked quite animatedly.

"Um, well yes. Are you the doctor here? Can you see me now?" I asked.

"Ah yes, depends do you have an appointment? What am I saying? There's no one else waiting, come, come." He gestured me through the raised swinging doors into a separate room. There was a counter with a mortar and pestle and assorted labeled bottles and papers on it and several tall cupboards undoubtedly filled with more.

"Name's Hanz Amm." the red panda said holding out his hand.

"Xanidor," I said shaking it.

"If I may make a guess," he said, "I assume you want that cut treated." He had a way of saying words as they were thought.

"Yes, you guess right." I said chuckling.

"Sit down let me have a look at it."

I hopped up onto the elevated padded bench in the room. I gingerly removed the makeshift bandage slowly peeling off its surface damp with blood. Part of the cut had started to scab but most of it was pretty fresh.

He gave a low whistle. "That's a nasty one." He shook his head. "You kids at this age, getting yourselves roughed up." He was starting to take notice of the several bruises slightly concealed by my fur. "How did you get this piece of work?"

"I just fell down," I said trying to sound innocent. "Got scratched on some rocks."

He nodded "That's a common one I hear."  
I knew then that he wasn't fooled, but he had a paternal instinct that came with not prying.

He walked over to the counter and looked through some of the bottles. "'specially with that Lee Academy nearby." he added after a considerable gap in words.

My heart slowed as if pondering. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not know about Keen Lee Academy?" he asked looking up from the bottles.

"I'm not really from around here." _It is the truth._

"I should have known. We don't have many badgers in Pearljing."

_EVEN HERE? _

Still rummaging through the labels he began "Keen Lee Academy is a kung fu training school in Pearljing. That school, I don't like it. It's something our town considers worthy of bragging about but it's terrible. These kids are practically being taught to be killers. Students at that school are constantly stopping in for injuries. Usually it's minor things, cuts and bruises like yours, but every once in a while a kid comes along with a broken wrist or ankle. I don't understand how people can let this sort of thing go unnoticed but I'm guessing that the school does a good deal of hushing things up."  
He finally turned back around holding a tiny corked bottle. "But I'm just rambling now."

He uncorked the bottle and poured a tiny bit of ivory colored liquid on the tips of his fingers. "This may sting a bit at first." he warned.

He dabbed the cut with the ointment and I clenched the edge of the bench trying to restrain showing signs of pain, but the feeling was quickly replaced by a soothing sensation at the cut's point. Afterward he wrapped the cut with a clean bandage.  
He went back and rummaged through a drawer before taking out an assortment of bamboo cups that ranged in sizes from thimbles to mugs.

"What are those for?"

"Buhang," he said. "Also known as fire-cupping."

"Fire cupping? For what?"

"Your bruises." he answered. "I assumed you'd wanted those treated too."

"Oh yes I do, but I didn't know you could do that. How does this fire-cupping work." I asked nervously. "Do you... burn the skin or something?"

He chuckled. "No. I'll show you. Lie on your back."

I lied down on the padded bench as he had said. A second later he was holding a stick with a burning piece of cotton on its end. My body tensed up as it did when he applied the ointment. He then held the flame inside one of the bamboo cups and then removed the cup placing it on a bruised area of my skin.

"The fire creates an area of low pressure inside the cup." he began to explain. "When it is placed against the skin the air inside cools causing a slight suction drawing the skin in. This causes the bruises to subside."

"You've explained this to people before, haven't you?" I said smiling.

He smiled back. "Many a time."

He repeated the treatment with efficiency on every bruise I had then asked me to lie on my stomach, much easier now that the cut was properly bandaged. By the time he was finished I could hardly believe the sore wakening had been this morning.

"Apply that ointment every morning and take the gauze off at night, and it should start to go away in a few days." He said.

"Thanks, Mr. Hanz." I handed him some money for the ointment.

As I was walking out the door he said "Watch out for any more sharp rocks."

As I strolled through the town the streets were considerably busier than when I had walked in. I passed a large crowd outside one of the shops. The sign outside the shop said _**The Pearljing Gazette**_. Everyone was grabbing papers off a cart like crazy. The news was apparently what drew the crowd. I made a glance at a paper being held by one of the citizens but the front page brought me to a complete stop.

I weaved through the crowd and came out with a paper in hand.

The headline in large block letters slammed me in the gut like a spectral fist.

* * *

**MASSACRE AT KEEN LEE ACADEMY**

_Civilians were flabbergasted at the unbelievable act discovered at the renowned Keen Lee Academy. The morning of July 11 each of Keen Lee's 52 students were found wounded or injured at the academy quad. "It can't really be called a 'massacre' as there was only one fatality" states Felix Yen, a farmer neighboring the school. "But this happening is just too unimaginable for words. The city of Pearljing hasn't ever seen an incident like this before." While authorities initially assumed the mayhem was performed by an elite force of trained fighters, the majority of students claim that the act was carried out by one person. Head of Security, Commander Jaro, recounts the scene: "They were all sprawled out in the courtyard. No broken bones but they were all beaten to a pulp. Some of them were knocked unconscious. It is highly improbable that the effects were done by a single perpetrator, but with this many witnesses saying the same thing, I'm not sure what to believe."_

_As if this were not unthinkable enough, the only death was that of the academy's headmaster, Master Keen Lee._

_The 55 year old was found stabbed repeatedly in the chest apparently being killed some time in the late hours of the previous night._

_Keen Lee Academy was founded by Master Keen Lee nearly 30 years ago. Keen Lee started the institute shortly after he left the Valley of Peace where he was one of the three apprentices under the Valley's Master Oogway. He had trained along side his then partners Master Shifu and Master Montenegro since childhood, but a disagreement over training techniques led to Montenegro and Lee leaving. The two continued to train as partners until they themselves went their separate ways. Montenegro chose to be selective in kung fu training as to give precise attention to students where as Keen Lee wanted a large number of trainees to develop a wide ambit of kung fu. Prior to his death the two still cordially worked together on infrequent occasions. Valko Montenegro currently resides at his manor in the Black Mountains where he continues to train a select few._

_One thing is certain, citizens agree the work of Master Keen Lee still lives on. Plans for his funeral are still yet unknown._

* * *

I leaned back against the wall of a nearby building trying to comprehend what I read.

_Well what did you expect? _

_That no one would notice the death of a renown martial arts trainer? Or the defeat of 52 kung fu trained students?_

A new perspective was just put in place.

_52 students? 52 students trained extensively in kung fu by one of the best kung fu trainers in China? All of them defeated by one person. Had this seriously been me, or was I reading a report about some adept fighter that no one knew? _

_No, it was me. _

Despite the heavy remorse I had last night, I couldn't help but feel a little… I don't know... empowered. I didn't know if it was right to feel like this.

But the paper held more than a renewed sense of confidence. It held important information. I finally had the name of Oogway's other student.

_...a disagreement over training techniques lead to Montenegro and Keen Lee leaving.  
_Apparently Keen Lee got his fake side of the story known by the public beforehand.

_... Master Valko Montenegro currently resides at his manor in the Black Mountains...  
_So this was him then. Valko Montenegro; The Wolf of the Black Mountains.

Laid down before me on a piece of paper, I had gotten my next lead.

"Well then, the Black Mountains it is."

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_I really want to know what yall think!_


	11. Ch 11: Two Visitors

_Hey to all my readers!_

_Alright I'm experimenting with something a little weird with this chapter so I hope it goes well._

_R&R_

_

* * *

_

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 11  
****The Visitor**

As the buildings of the town dwindled the terrain turned back to the rolling countryside. I wasn't very far from the village. The lights from the city were still easily recognizable in the distance. After I had packed the gazette in my bag I had found a small restaurant in town called "The House of Teal Petals" where I helped myself to variety of food I'd been distant from the past few days. Afterward I stopped at a small general store and picked up a few essentials as well as replenishing my food supply. It was after that, that I had left the village. Staying in the village at night, might have turned disastrous. I was sure the authorities were on the look-out for "the perpetrator." But as long as the weather never got nasty, I assumed it was safer making myself comfortable around a fire in the outskirts of the town. Said fire was now fully ablaze as I stood enjoying it next to a tree. I don't know why but there was something that felt solid about making camp near a tree. It was a small tree though, nothing like the giant oak from the first night. Although tonight the solidness did not carry over to me. It was obvious now that tension went hand-in-hand with nightfall.

Even though I had a new lead, the journey was still beset with dubiousness.

Looking at the map, Pearljing appeared to be a half way mark between The Valley of Peace and the Black Mountains. If it took a day and half to get to Pearljing it would take that long to reach the Mountains. But that had been with part of those days traveling on the coach which meant even if I did start tomorrow morning, I wouldn't make it to the mountains before June 14.

Every day I spent trying to reach the masters added more uncertainty and desperation.

I sat down on a stump with my forehead resting on my hands for support, before saying aloud "God, what am I doing?"

"From the looks of it…. taking on probably the biggest task of your life." Said a too familiar voice from behind.

I turned around on the spot and saw Po standing right before me.

I stood up immediately. "Po!"

He shook his head smiling. "No."

I looked at him oddly. _No?_ What was that supposed to mean?  
Whatever was standing before me was unmistakably Po. It was Po's height, patched shorts, green eyes, prick of hair in between his ears, black and white gut. _How could this not possibly be Po?_

Another thought struck me.

"Are you a ghost?" This thought held me in fear for a moment. It was impossible to be a ghost without being dead. If he was dead then my entire journey mine as well have been for not.

Once again he shook his head. "No."

I had brief relief before I returned to my state of confusion. I stroked my temples sitting down on the stump again. "I must be going crazy."

He chuckled the way Po always chuckled when he thought I was making a big deal over something minor. "You've always been a little crazy J.C. But I'm a little too so it's ok. Besides, you already decided that you were crazy before you left the Palace."

I looked up startled. "How did you know I thought that?"

"I know whatever you know." He said plainly.

That saying didn't clear any confusion. If anything, it made more._ He called me "J.C."_ Again, it was too characteristic of him to be otherwise. "So if you're not really Po and you're not a ghost then what are you?" I asked.

Still smiling he shrugged. "I'm what ever you want me to be."

I looked at him strangely in question. He answered "Think about it for a second."

I didn't see much point in thinking about it, but I was set on figuring out what _this_ was all about.  
_He knows whatever I know_  
_He's what ever I want him to be_

It wasn't much to go on. None of this seemed to draw to the same conclusion. Then an even stranger thought hit me.

"You're part of my mind?" I asked.

He clapped his hands together. "You got it!"

_I got it?  
_I stared at him skeptically. "If you're really part of my mind then what's my middle name?"

"Dakota, but your birth middle name was Thearr."  
_Anyone could know that._

"What city was I born in?"

"You don't even know that."

"When I'm daydreaming during training what do I do."

"You see how long you can try and balance a throwing star on its point on the tip of your finger."  
He folded his arms. "You believe me now?"

_Yes_

"This doesn't make any sense." I said more confused than ever.

He shrugged again. "What does these days?"

"Well, no offense but you got my hopes up for a second… What should I call you?"

"Just call me Po." he said.

"But I thought you weren't Po?"

"I'm not, but what else would you call me?" He kept his tone remarkably conversational.

I was starting to get annoyed. "Well, _**Po**_, you got my hopes up for a second. I thought you were the real Po."

"What would you want if I was really Po?" he asked. He had Po's genuine look of care which began to thaw my annoyance.

I sighed. "I don't know. Something to give me the will to keep going. The kind he gets from Master Oogway or Shifu. What ever it was, he always knew what to say at the right time."

He thought for a moment before saying. "If I was really Po, then that would mean the masters were free and you wouldn't need any advice."

Was I really being outsmarted by something that was my own mind?

"I thought you were gonna help me." I said exasperated.

"I am." he said.

"How are you helping me?"

"I got your mind off the hopeless state you're in. Didn't I?"

"...Okay fine maybe you did that. So you agree this is a hopeless state?"

"I have to agree with you. I'm your thoughts."

"Is that ALL your help is?"

"No. I've got some of Po's words for you, Jo."

At hearing this, I tried to regain my composure so he didn't lose his patience with me. Was it possible to lose your patience with yourself? It must be if I was losing my patience with him. "What are they?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said.

"But you just said you had-"

"I said _Po_ had-"

"But you _are_…" I took another deep breath. "Can you make this a little easier on me?"

"I happen to know your birthday was 5 days ago." he said.

"You should if you're part of my mind." _Where is he going with this?_

"Well that night, Po left you a message in that folder you keep your poems in."

For the first time I wasn't preoccupied with the senselessness of this conversation. "He what?"

I looked at my backpack right beside me. I pulled out my leather folder and quickly shuffled through the papers. Then, attached to the poem I wrote on my birthday was a clumsily folded piece of paper.

Still looking at it I asked "Hey, how did you know this was here if I didn't know?"

I didn't hear a reply.

I looked back and he was gone.

I stared around in bewilderment for a second. _Did what I think happened really happen?_

_Crazy_

I looked down at the folded paper still in my paws. It seemed to be the only verification that something had occurred. I opened the paper and scrawled on it was a note in what was unmistakably Po's handwriting.

_

* * *

_

_You know, it means alot to hear those things and know that you value friendship like that. That's what being a friend is about. When you need someone to have your back or to just pray for you I'll be there. Always remember, I am your friend because of the differences that make you who you are, Jo Dakota Crevan, Kung Fu master of tomorrow. Don't ever forget who you are, and believe in the awesome name you will be. I can't wait for it._

_Happy Birthday, man.  
_

* * *

I was misty-eyed before I'd even finished. I had no idea what to think except that this had been the perfect thing to read at the right time I needed it. Was it in any way possible that Po could have known when he wrote this that when I'd read it I'd be going on a harrowing journey to find him and the rest being held captive by a mysterious wolf? If this wasn't a modivation to find them then nothing was.

_I'll write him back_

I pulled out a blank sheet of paper.

_**

* * *

**_

_**My Dear Friend**_

My dear friend, you've held by me for so long  
You gave me strength and the will to go on  
It was that will and that helped me to stay strong  
But now I can't see how I can now that you're gone.  
And as I stand alone beneath the glowing moon  
Through early morning to the late afternoon  
I still feel you here throughout this trying month of June  
My dear Po, my dear friend, I'll see you soon

_**Jo Dakota Crevan  
**__**X. T. G.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I stared at the poem pleased with it wondering if in any way Po could sense what I had just written like I had sensed him.

I was sticking the paper and the note back in the folder when I heard a voice. "Excuse me."

Even though the voice was clearly different I looked up expecting to see Po again. But it wasn't.

Standing close to the tree I saw a coyote of my own age. His blue shorts, which at some point had been pants, now had the bottom ripped off just below the knee. On his torso he wore and open forest green vest. I recognized his face. Remarkably. He was one of the many students I had taken on at Keen Lee Academy.

I stood planting one foot behind me readying myself in a fighting stance.

He quickly held up his hands palms out with a look of half fear half respect. "We're not here to fight."

"We?"

For the first time I noticed standing in the shadow of the tree was another being. She walked forward standing next to him. She was a coyote as well, and judging by the similarities I thought they could have been fraternal twins.

She wore a stylish romper the color of butter with similar movement in its silk design. As she stood akimbo her large bells sleeves fell to almost the bottom hem of her shorts which rose to mid thigh.

If she wasn't currently giving such a sour demeaning look at me, I probably would have thought she was fairly pretty.

I couldn't recall her from the battle.

"If you're not here to fight then what do you want?" I asked

"If you'd believe us," he said. "we want to help."

I stared at them both searching there faces for any faint sign fraud. The boy looked serious and the girl looked uninterested. If this wasn't real, they were both hell of good actors. "What are yall trying to pull here?"

The girls turned her head toward the boy. "Let's go. It's obvious he doesn't-"

He disregarded her and said "We know your looking for Master Shifu and his students."

I looked at him intensely with disbelief. "I'm listening."

* * *

_I wrote My Dear Friend to fit the tune of Danny Boy. which it was also partly inspired by._

_Although i'd like to take credit for Po's message, what you read was actually a text message sent to me by one of my best friends around Christmas time (obviously he didn't call me Jo or a kung fu master). It seemed appropriate to the story so I used it._

_Thanks Caleb_

_Review if you must  
__Or even if you musn't_


	12. Ch 12: Coyotes at the Fireside

_I would like to inform my readers that since I will be starting college within the next few days I can't promise updates will be as frequent as they've been, at least until I get into a new swing of things. My only request is that you be patient with me and continue to read and review in the future. You make all feel worth while._

_All that aside, there is a chapter at hand  
Like always, ENJOY_

* * *

**Making the Cut  
Chapter 12  
Coyotes at the Fireside**

I sat opposite the two coyotes with the small fire between us.

"We know you're looking for them." the male coyote repeated. "We know where they are. There with a former collegue of his, Master Val-"

"-Valko Montenegro in the Black mountains. I know. I read it in this morning's paper. I'm already planning on starting for there tomorrow." I was hoping there 'help' was more than information I already knew.

"How are you expecting to get there?" asked the girl skeptically.

"By foot." I said to her firmly although it sounded stupid so I followed it with "I don't have much of a choice."

"We know another way to get there." the boy said.

"What's that?" I asked.

The girl said "There's a farmer near our school. He makes trips, carting his produce and dropping it off to distant villages. He's making a trip that leads to the Black Mountains tomorrow morning. It'd be alot quicker than walking."

As much as I wanted to believe both of them were sincere, I could not for the life of me relieve my mind of the paranoia I wanted to feel being in their presence.

"Mind if I ask yall a question." I said.

"I was about to say the same thing." the male coyote said.

"Fine you go first."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Xanidor." I answered.

The boy said "I'm Zed. This is Germaine."

Beginning my question I said "I'm having some trouble understanding. I mean, I come into your school, massacre the place, kill your master, and you wanna help me. Can you clear that up for me."

"It's because you got rid of him that we wanna help." Germaine said rather matter-of-factly.

For the first time the thought dawned on me that there were Masters that existed that were terrible to their students, like really terrible. Some how the thought never occurred to me before.

"Did he... I mean... What did he do?" I spoke as if I was treading on unstable ground.

Zed spoke. "Let's just say, when we didn't perform up to task he'd 'show us how it was done.'"

I remembered when Mr. Amm had said students from Keen Lee Academy stopped by due to injuries a lot. It took on a whole new meaning now.

_Hanz Amm: Usually it's minor things, cuts and bruises like yours, but every once in a while a kid comes along with a broken wrist or ankle._

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Sorry about what?" Germaine asked.

_I'm sorry I don't have a master a bad has yours._  
"I'm sorry he... did that to you all."

Zed said "You shouldn't apologize. You're the reason he'll never do it to anybody again."

Unsure how to respond I said. "What were your other questions?"

Zed asked "Why are you looking for the students of Master Oogway? Do you know them?"

I answered "Master Shifu was... well he sorta is... my Master." I had assumed they somehow knew this already, but the instant I saw their stunned faces it was safe to assume they hadn't a clue.

"Are you serious?" Germaine asked. For the first time her expression had appeared broken from its form.

I nodded.

"How did you escape." she asked.

I said "I was never taken. I wasn't there the night... it happened. I'm not actually sure what happened. ...Do yall know?"

"They took them at night when they were all still sleeping." He paused before quickly adding "We didn't go that night. Master Keen Lee took a hand-full of his students and more of Master Montenegro's students, but the ones from Keen Lee Academy that went told us about it. Sounds like they didn't even need that many students. They used chloroform or some other knock-out substance so they wouldn't struggle. They said Shifu and a monkey weren't completely over taken by it though. Said they put up quite a fight. But eventually it kicked in and they were all carted out of the Valley up to the Black Mountains."

I didn't say anything for a while, letting the crackle of the campfire take over the silence.

"When can we leave tomorrow?" I asked.

Germaine said "We can take you to him in the morning, but we can't go with you though."

"The authorities are watching the school like hawks." Zed explained. "They're worried if the 'perpetrator' comes back. It's a miracle we even snuck away, heck it's a miracle we found you."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

Zed said "We knew you couldn't have escaped that fight without being hurt in someway. When the students were taken to the only clinic in the village me and Germaine asked if a badger had stopped by anytime recently. When he said yes we knew it had to be you. There aren't many badgers in Pearljing. We were hoping you hadn't gotten very far. So we started searching the outskirts of the city when we found you."

I glanced down at Zed's knee where I remembered jabbing him during the fight. His knee had a distinct red circle on the where I knew Mr. Hanz had performed his fire-cupping. Mr. Hanz must not have heard the news at the time I was there. I smiled thinking of what Mr. Hanz' face when the entirety of Keen Lee Academy showed up at his clinic to be administered to some time after I had left.

"The sooner the better. I only have 4 more days to get to them. Aside from that, the authorities are bound to notice me if I stay here too long."

"You won't have t worry about that." Zed said smiling.

"The rest of the students have taken a vow." Germaine said. "As far as the authorities will think, the school's attacker was a male Javan Rhino in his early 20's."

Zed said"You'll have an element of surprise in the Black Mountains. Valko is expecting their former master, Master Oogway. Come to think of it... why didn't he come."

After blabbing that Master Oogway was dead almost ended fatally, I didn't want to repeat the mistake. Even though I doubted anything bad could come from me telling Zed and Germaine, I was still hesitant with them. "He hasn't been at the palace in a long time. He went on... some kind of... kung fu journey about enlightenment or something... he didn't really say. He likes to be mysterious like that. I had no idea when he was gonna be back. I was the only one left at the Palace so I had to find Master Shifu and the rest myself."

"Wow." Zed said. "It's crazy to think about."

"Yes." I said. _Very Crazy_

_

* * *

_

"How has Mantis been coming along with the lock picking?" Shifu asked leaning against the barred wall that separated his cell from Po's.

"He said it's not looking promising." Po responded. "Even if he can pick the lock to his tiny cage he said there's no guarantee that he'll be able to open any of our cell doors."

Shifu hated not being able to talk directly to Mantis. From what he had gathered from Po, Mantis and Viper were both being kept in separate cages rather than the cells which the rest were in. The cells were all in a row. As Shifu's cell was on one end all his information was relayed to him through Po, his only neighboring cell. Shifu sighed in exasperation. Every new idea that came to him he shot down before he'd finish thinking it. As futile as it was to try, he attempted at least twice to squeeze through the bars of his cells hoping for some bad architecture to pay off.

"Our situation is turning from bad to worse." Shifu said.

"You're telling me." Po replied. He had done his best to keep hopes up but as days turned into what felt like weeks it made optimism hard

A creak from a distant door followed by the echo of footfalls silenced the two's conversation. Shifu and Po immediately lied down in a fake sleep. Even with his eyes closed Shifu could hear the breathing of the person he used to know so well.

Valko Montenegro stared at the cells, each occupant sound asleep (or so he thought).

A second later tall crane of black and plum plumage walked in the doorway with a rolled paper under his wing and stood next to the Master.

"Master Montenegro." the crane said.

Montenegro spoke. "Qiang, welcome back from your excursion."

"Any sign of Oogway?" the stately bird asked.

Valko said "Not at all."

Spying Shifu's sleeping form in the closest cell Qiang asked "Has there been any problems with Shifu in my absence?"

"A few unspeakable words and loud thrashing, the expected. As long as I've known him he's always had the a will as strong as an 50 oxen. I'm not naive enough to believe Shifu hasn't been formulating an escape since he got here. I need assistance from Keen on this. I need a few of his best students. He owes me that much for lending him mine for their capture at the Palace."

"I'm afraid it won't be done Master." the bird said. His voice was without emotion.

"And why, may I ask, is that?" Valko asked incredulously.

"I've gathered some rather bizarre information in my gathering."

"Have you found out who these students are?"

Qiang began "Well the tiger, bird, snake, mantis and monkey are known as the Furi-"

"The Furious Five, I know." he said impatiently. "Everyone's heard of their battle at Weeping river. I want to know who that panda is."

"He is a student of Shifu's as well." Quiang went on. "Apparently he started sometime about a year ago. They call him "The Dragon Warrior." I've gotten that much information from the Valley. Almost no one seems to be aware of their absence."

"Almost no one?" asked Valko.

Quiang sighed through his beak. "After the Panda became a student, Shifu enlisted another student, people calling him 'The Next Dragon Warrior.' That's all I was able to gather about him from the Valley. Anyway, he wasn't there the night of the raid. As I've said, the villagers don't appear to know that Shifu has been taken, although i'm certain this student must be aware of it by now."

"And you think this student is of any importance?" Valko scoffed.

Quiang handed him a copy of "The Pearljing Gazette" dated June 11. Valko took it perfunctorily. Quiang watched his face turn from amazement, to shock, to worry, to anger

He threw the paper to the stone floor.

**_"Am I to believe this amateur fought off _****_52_****_ of China's best students just to get to Keen!"_**

Quiang said surprisingly calmly "I think it's more than obvious from this that they are no longer the best."

Valko's face contorted with rage before relaxing. "You are right. My students still hold that title. Keen Lee was foolish thinning his knowledge in teaching just to have many students. Numbers aren't what wins a battle."

"-also obvious from this." Quiang added under his breath.

"You think this student's a threat?" Valko asked.

"You know what you just read."

"Fine. But if that's all you've gotten from the Valley, we don't exactly know who this student is."

"I've gotten a vague profile from the authorities given to them by the injured students." Quiang said. "We'll know what to be on the look out for."

"Fine. Let's discuss our procedure for the upcoming days." With that, Quiang and Montenegro left the room.

Shifu's left eye opened making sure Valko had gone.

He reached his arm through the bars where Valko had thrown the paper to the floor just within reach. If something had struck Montenegro speechless it was probably important. He had known him long enough to know that that was no common feat. Master Shifu read the article three times before he decided what he was reading was legitimate. By then he was as speechless as Montenegro, an equally uncommon feat. "Jo?"

"Did you say something, Master?"

Po lifted his body from his "sleep" position in his neighboring cell.

Without saying anything Shifu slipped the paper to Po through the bars.

Shifu waited with a look faltering between indifference and concentration.

Po finally spoke in an astounded whisper. "Master, do you think… Jo….. Could he really…."

"I don't know," Shifu cut him off. He was staring out the only window in his cell. Barred of course. The moon was nearly full tonight. In these past few days he had grown to like the moon. Its light at night seemed to be a shred of hope. It was a connection to the outside. Proof that that freedom still existed, just out of reach.

"But I hope so."

* * *

_Thank you for reading_

_Review_


	13. Ch 13: Rough Ride

made up word:** prosadium**_- hatred or disdain for one's family_

_Hey everyone! well this is my first chapter since arriving in college but I hope it's as good as anything else_

* * *

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 13  
****Rough ride**

The next morning we woke before the sun had even begun to risen, the price to pay for having to meet a farmer. Zed and Germaine walked me to the farm they had mentioned the night before. When we caught sight of the farm they both told me to hang back while they talked to farmer for a second, a stocky grizzeled-haired marmot, who currently was loading goods into a cart. I wondered what they would have to tell him, but complied. When they came back they said I was all set to go with him.

"We wish you the best of luck." Germaine said, her original attitude toward me completely forgotten now.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I said.

"No you won't." Zed said smiling.

A few minute later, I was traveling down the road in the farmer's cart. His cart was considerably smaller than the coach. Nearly half the size actually. The rear of the cart was cluttered with a few bails of hay, a barrel of apples, and an axe and shovel that rested in a bundle of fire wood. I hadn't realized it at the time but the farmer was Felix Yen, the same one that was interviewed in the article Pearljing Gazette. He didn't say too much despite the fact that I was sitting right next to him in the front as he steered the cart with the reins.

Every once in a while he and I chewed over the usual topic conversations used to avoid awkward silences like the weather and other stuff like that. The silence didn't bother me too much though. I was content either way.

It wasn't until about an hour later that he spoke again. "So Germaine and Zed tell me you're interested in trainin' under Master Montenegro."

For a second I wondered why they would tell him that until I realized it was their cover up story for me.  
"Yeah. Well I've always known a little kung fu, but I wanna start doing some real training."

"Good luck with that. I hear that that Montenegro fella isn't an easy guy to please. I'm guessin' that's why you came to Pearljing. You was lookin' for Keen Lee Academy and got a surprise didn'tya?"

"A surprise? Oh yeah, Keen Lee's death. Yeah I couldn't believe when I heard about that." I spoke doing my best to sound devastated.

He went on. "You're tellin' me. I can't imagine what this alleged _rhino_ had against him or his students. Keen's been 'round here for some time. Come to think of it, wheredya say you're from?"

"Shinghue." I said recalling a city I'd read on the map.

Felix said "We don't get many of your folk 'round here."

"My folk?" I questioned confused.

"Badgers." he replied.

I sighed. "Ya don't say?" I turned back to watching the unchanging landscape slowly pass by trying to avoid the subject I seemed incapable of escaping.

He went on "Can't say that I've seen a badger before. At least not since those Grentows."

I suddenly found the landscape less interesting. I turned back toward him. "What did you say?"

" 's talking about two badgers that were in a city I lived in a while back. Cal and Jia Grentow."

"What else do you know about them?" I said immediately wishing I could reword what I just said.

"It was around… 9 maybe 10 years ago they were taken away." He said thinking rather hard.

"What for?" I asked trying to sound interested, which I was but for different reasons than he thought.

"Drug dealing, drug use, and child abuse. Seems they had a youngen, supposedly walloped 'em pretty bad. Can you imagine somen' like that?"

"No." _I don't have to imagine._ "Do you know what happened to them?" I asked.

"Cal and Jia or the kid?" he asked.

"Both, I guess."

"Well Cal and Jia were arrested of course. As you can imagine with all those charges. As for the kid, well, they got him outta that house. Not sure after that."

I became lost in thought. For the first time I had confirmation from someone else about who my parents were. The memory of them had become so instilled in my brain that I often forgot that I had only remembered them last year though a dream. I had intended on not telling anyone of my dream. To this day only two people knew the truth about my parents. The first had been my friend Musaki. It had been just a few days before Christmas when I told him about my parents. Truthfully, he had made it tremendously easier making the first move when he had told me of his parent's past and how they were tragically killed. The second person was the one I'm shocked wasn't the first person; Po. Telling him had taken some time, which surprised me, but I remembered it as easily as anything else.

On one late night I was hanging out in Po's room. It was a typical night for us. I'd come over to his room planning on saying goodnight and he and I would end up talking for 45 minutes. On one rare occasion Master Shifu even came by telling us to go to bed. While he lay in his bed, I sat on the cot I had slept in when we had previously shared a room. I wasn't sure why he had never moved that cot, but I was glad he kept it. We had somehow gotten onto the subject of dreams and Po began to tell me about in the past when he received his dreams from Master Oogway, the ones that eventually pointed to me as the The Next Dragon Warrior.

"It was so weird to think that Oogway was trying to talk to me through my mind at night. I didn't really know him that long when he was alive. I'd only had one real conversation with him."

"That's too bad." I said. "I've only heard good things about him. I wish I had met him. You think he'd ever visit me in my dream?"

Po smiled. "I'm sure you'll get your own special dream. It'll probably be like nothing you've ever imagined."

Something in his words triggered a memory. The memory of the night I dreamt about my real parents. I was instantly silent.

Although I didn't notice it, my expression changed dramatically.

"Hey what's up." he said with a tone of concern in his voice.

I could have easily never said a thing. Clammed up. Changed the subject. Keep the conversation on this new direct path even when he called me on it.

But I didn't

Sharing secrets was something me and Po did. All best friends did, I guess.

"Po, would you believe me if I told you I've had a dream with meaning already?"

"You mean you've had a dream telling the future before?" Po asked trying to understand what I was telling him.

"Not the future." I said.

"It was about the past?"

I nodded. "Something I'd forgotten in the past. And wish had remained forgotten."

"That bad?" Po asked.

I answered slowly. "I saw my parents. My real parents."

"You saw them? What happened?"

"I remembered." I said. "I remembered everything about them."

I relayed to Po the entire dream leaving out details only when I thought he became uncomfortable. It was only the second time I'd talked about it, but talking about was the same as reliving it for me. In that moment I wished I'd gone with my original plan and said nothing. I hated that I was putting Po through this. Not that it was a terrible story. There were plenty of more terrible things in life than having abusive parents, but I hated that I always unloaded my problems on Po.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I'm sorry you had that dream too." When I didn't say anything he said. "Are you... ok?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine but... I don't know what to think. Before I had the dream, I occasionally thought about my mom and dad and wondered what happened to them. I had imagined that they never wanted to give me up but they had no choice because they couldn't take care of me or something. I wondered where they were and what they were doing now, and... if they had the option... would they want me back." I bit my lip trying to hold something in. "But I don't think about that. Not anymore."

My prosadium had grown greatly in the time I recounted the dream.

"I have a hard time believing you don't still think about it, the way before you had the dream." Po said.

"Fine." I mumbled. "Maybe I do. I just wish I'd never remembered it at all."

Po went on "I know it's tough, but it's not good to live in the past, especially when your past wasn't good to you. I had to make the same decision when I came to the Jade Palace. Besides, from the way you turned out, your foster parents didn't do too bad a job raising you."

"I guess not." I said recovering a little bit.

"Jo, I've told you time and time again, I think of you like a brother. I'm glad you're out of that house too.  
I love you, Jo."

My mind was stunned right there. No one outside of my foster parents had ever told me they loved me. To be quite honest I felt strange being told it by another guy. But I knew it was a brotherly love.

"Jo, I don't know if you'd want to, but... would ya want sleep in here tonight. For old times' sake."

"Sure. I'd like that." I said smiling meekly.

After a brief pause I smiled and said "I love you too, Po." Po smiled back, his eyes beaming with care.

I'm not gonna lie. It felt a little weird saying it, but I knew it was the truth.

I yawned, the early wake-up still having its effects on me. I turned to Felix. "I might sleep for the some of the ride if that's ok."

"Sure thing. I'll wake ya if we get there." he said.

I climbed into the back of the cart and rested in a pile of the hay feeling the rock of the cart considerably happier with this memory than I'd been a minute ago.

* * *

My eyes cracked open. It was somewhere in midday, I only assumed by the way the sun blared down on me directly overhead as I still laid on my back. I went to block my eyes of the sun but found that I couldn't. As my eyes veered away from the sun to my hands I saw that both my hands were bound in front of me as were my feet.

Only then did I notice that the cart was no longer in motion. The squeak of the wheels was replaced by something else. I heard a faint scratching sound. I would have disregarded it but it had a consistent rhythm to it which seemed odd. I knew I had heard this sound before. I'd heard it when I was young and would watch my foster parents prepare dinner in the kitchen, and when Shifu tended to the weapons in the hall of warriors.

It was the sound of a whet stone.

It was only then that I noticed the large axe that was in the back of the cart was gone.

* * *

_Hope Animation Universe doesn't mind me mentioning Lil' Saki._

_BE TRUE, REVIEW_


	14. Ch 14: A Farmer's Secret

_Hey there_

_It's me again. Well, another chapter is up again. Tell me what you all think_

_R&R_

* * *

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 14  
****A Farmer's Secret**

The thick brown cords were practically cutting into my wrist they were so tight, but right now that was the least of my worries.

The axe was gone but it hadn't gone far. I saw Felix with the axe in hand and the whetstone in the other, his heavy build hunched over them working intently on his honing movement. While his back was turned to me he said "Was wondrin' if you'd wake up in time. Wouldn't wantchoo to miss this."

I wanted to believe I was still asleep in the cart and that this was all a nightmare. I couldn't believe what deep mess I was in. How is it that I consistently end up with my life on the line.  
_I put it there.  
But it wasn't me this time. _

Zed and Germaine.

I trusted them. I was stupid enough to trust them. What had they told Felix while I stood smiling contently at a distance to their conversation just this morning? I could see everything they said as a lie clearly now. Why had it been so hard to see it at the time? Did I want to believe them? Did I want to believe that someone out there cared about the little guy, that I wasn't alone in this impossible journey. I should have gone with my gut reaction when I first saw them.

_Zed: If you'd believe us, we want to help._

_They had done this_

"What did Zed and Germaine tell you?" I asked grudgingly lying in the cart.

He answered irritatedly "What do they have to deal with you?"

_Maybe they didn't  
_"They... didn't tell you to do this?" I asked confused.

"You kiddin'? What could those kids have against you?" the marmot replied.

_He had no idea. He was completely clueless.  
_"Then what is this?"

Taking a break from the sharpening he said "Around 12 I found me the love of my life; the girl I would eventually make my me 'n her had moved to a diff'ent city in hopes of startin' fresh, new city, new home yadda yadda. But quite a while ago, seems my wife had her self a problem. She had an addiction to a certain drug. She hid it from me well. I didn't have a clue till nearly a year later. WHEN SHE OVERDOSED AND DIED!"

I cringed a bit at the sudden harsh words. "That's... That's really sad." I said not really knowing what to say. I had no idea where he was going with this, although I had a haunting suspicion that I did.

I reached my hands as far to my side as I could and felt for my dagger beneath my pants and felt nothing. He had already found it. How had he known? Had he seen the discreet bump on my waist and not said anything? Once he bound me had he searched through my pockets for money and found the dagger instead?

I was without my dagger. Now I was starting to panic.

He continued "That certain drug was sold to her by two certain people. I didn't know about it for years till one day I found out who they were. By time I found out though, I couldn't lay a hand on them. They had already been apprehended by the authorities."

_He couldn't know. How could he possibly know?  
_"You mean the badgers you told me about?" I said thoughtfully.

He growled "I mean your _**parents**_!"

_God help_

"My parents?" I did my best to sound perplexed. "What are you talking about? You said they were the Grentows. My name is Jo Crevan."

"Don't bull!#$ me. You don't think Zed and Germain told me your real name, Xanidor. I remember that name as clear as when I first heard Cal and Jia hada baby, by mistake I got no doubt." He started with the whetstone again and said in a lower voice more to himself than to me "Only some one on drugs would name their kid that.

"If I can't lay a hand on them, I'll have to make do with icing their precious son."

My voice was turning desperate. "I'm sorry that that happened to, but I'm nothing like my parents. You said yourself, you knew how they treated me."

The marmot turned his head around toward me. "And what kinda person will that cause you to grow up to be? What kind of person would that make me if I didn't end the Grentow bloodline? You're blood is no good unless it's splattered all over the ground." He turned back around.

I rolled onto my side in exasperation when I felt my knife under my pants attached on the other side. I gave a spontaneous sigh of relief. If I could move I would have kicked myself. I then grappled for the knife trying my best not to draw his attention toward me. If I had a full swing I could sliced through it like butter, but with the limited movement of my hands I proceeded to slide the knife back and forth an inch at a time slowly slicing into the threads of the cord. I just needed him to keep his back turned just a little bit longer. I was praying he wanted that axe as sharp as he could get it.

With a final push of grit, the rope strand snapped and unraveled from it's shape. With my arms free I cut through my leg bindings with ease. He still had his back turned working with the axe.

I slowly stood up and lifted the obsidian knife behind his unsuspecting back. As I did my eye caught my black reflection in the blade again.

_He wasn't worth it._

Not knowing what else to do I slowly brought the knife back down. I looked behind me and saw the shovel in the wood pile where the axe had been. _That'll do._

I grabbed the long wooden handle. Just as I saw him put down the whet stone on the seat I swung the shovel with all my might and struck his head on the flat of the metal blade resonating with a loud _**bong**_.

His whole body shook and he fell from the cart onto the dirt road unconscious. I stared at his body for a second, the shovel still in hand till I saw his chest rise and fall with short breaths. I sat down in his previous position at the front of the cart, grabbed the reigns, and started the cart moving again. I kept looking back at him making sure he wasn't getting up. It wasn't until he was out of sight that I felt safe.

It was only then that I realized that since I'd awoken we were no longer in the flat countryside I'd grown so accustom to seeing. We were in an elevated terrain. It wasn't that elevated. Not what I thought when I had heard of the Black Mountains, then again I never really expected Valko's school to be perched on top of the peak. It was probably near the bottom amongst the other mountain villages.

I took out the map to see if he had gone off course while I was asleep. After reading the map for a bit and vaguely remembering the surroundings before I'd fallen asleep, I found I was still in the right direction.

_If he had been smart, he wouldn't have kept heading toward the school._

Within two miles of my destination, I grabbed my bag along with the whetstone he had left and left the cart. With a bit of walking Felix would find it when he woke up.

I don't know why even I cared. Especially since he attempted to kill me. I guess deep down I knew he had a right to be angry, even if he tried to take it out on me in a merciless way. _  
_But I didn't want anymore death than needed on this trip.

Honestly I felt bad for thinking they had they had betrayed me. They had been two of the few people who had helped me.I couldn't be mad at Zed and Germaine. They had no way of knowing that telling Felix my birth name would end with me in pieces.

I sighed. _My parents caused more problems for me and they aren't even around anymore._

* * *

I glided the whet stone over the edges of the obsidian. I wasn't sure if it even needed the sharpening. But I wanted it to be ready for anything. It was now 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I'd be entering the school grounds at any moment. Unlike Keen Lee's, there was no gate or wall. A low wooden fence darkened with weathering, but that was it. The buildings were still at a distance from the fence up a gentle slope so I couldn't make out much about it.

I removed the whetstone and held out the knife with one of its edges facing up. I plucked out a strand of hair amongst my fur, held it over the knife and dropped it letting it drift onto the blade's sharpened edge. The hair strand fell from the knife in two pieces.

I smiled at the cut pieces. It was good.

It was ready.

* * *

_Thanks for reading _

_Please tell me what you think!_


	15. Ch 15: Montenegro's Manor

_Another chapter!_

_Thank you to all my readers who gave input on Jo's parent's names._

* * *

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 15  
****Montenegro's Manor**

"I guess I should have known he would ask about his origins eventually." Mr. Ping said. "Sure he believed me when he was young, but I knew he wouldn't go on believing he came from a goose egg forever."

Mr. Crevan nodded. "It's never really been an issue with Jo. Me and Felicia took him in when he was three. He's never really asked any questions."

Kaleb Crevan sat at the only occupied stool at the counter in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop as the soup chef himself chopped vegetables on the cutting board. It was nearly 11 at night and the two had been talking for nearly an hour now. Ever since the second defeat of Tai Lung the two men had become friends brought together by each of their sons. He had treated both the Crevans to dinner several times already.

"Up until that point, neither had Po. He remembered a little bit about his home, but he was too young at the time to remember much. Do you think Jo remembers anything?"

"If he does, he's never said anything." Kaleb said. "Truth is we don't know anything about his background either. Both Felicia and I knew right away that we wanted to have a kid, but we weren't able to have a child of our own."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kaleb." Mr. Ping said to his friend.

"Me and Felicia wanted a kid for so long, when Jo was brought to the Valley of Peace by the Foster home we jumped at it. He was so quiet at first, but eventually opened up. When we officially adopted him a few weeks later we ended up giving him his name. 'Jo' was the name of my father."

"I guess being adopted is just one of the things the two of them have to bond over. They seem insperable, those Dragon Warriors." As Mr. Ping by chance glanced behind Mr. Crevan he looked up in shock. "Has it been this empty for long?"

They both stared around the resaraunt space. It was completely empty now.

As he thought about it, Mr. Ping couldn't even remember taking an order the last 45 minutes. Who knew how long ago it was since there was even a customer.

Mr. Ping snickered. "I guess this is a sign I should start closing up shop."

Mr. Crevan rose from his seat. "I'll give you a hand." the fox said.

As Mr. Ping cleared away the last remaining bowls Kaleb set each of the chairs upside down on the tables they surrounded. Once the chairs were all up Mr. Ping began to sweep.

Kaleb said "By any chance has Jo been by recently?"

"I saw him pass by about 3 days ago. Why?"

Kaleb shrugged. "No reason I guess. It's probably just Felicia getting into my mind again. We saw him last week at his birthday and she's already worrying about having not heard from him."

Mr. Ping said "I guess Master Shifu is keeping them busy with training. Although... come to think of it, Po hasn't been around either. He usually stops by once or twice a weak. He actually wasn't even with Jo when I saw him. You think somethings wrong?"

"Now look whose worrying." Kaleb said grinning. "Both our sons have proven formidable in times of crisis. I think it's safe to say they could hold their own if they were thrown into trouble."

Mr. Ping eyed the fox. "You mean to tell me you don't worry."

"I never said that."

They both laughed heartily. After that the two were silent for a bit. Only the swishing of the broom filled the empty space, before Mr. Ping said "You said you gave Jo the name Jo."

"Yes." Mr. Crevan said.

"What was his name before?"

"Xanidor. He's never gone by the name though. When he found out we asked if he wanted to start being called Xanidor but he wasn't really sure about it at the time. Don't see any reason why he would now."

* * *

The dagger was back in its concealed sheath, where I hoped I wouldn't have to use it. As much as I hated to admit it, I did like using it. It held a sense of power. I wasn't sure if this was a good feeling though.

I placed my hand firmly where it was hidden trying to absorb the feeling security I got from it. I once again felt unwelcome at this school. Although they both held the same feeling of uncertainty it they didn't feel the exactly same. This was different than last time. I wasn't walking in to this place like I had with Keen Lee's school. I learned from that. I had a plan this time.

As I passed the weathered fence I began to decrease my distance from the school. I started to realize it wasn't so much a school. It was a home turned facility.

The largest building I knew must have been his manor where he resided, a 3 story stately-looking residence. Built onto the side of it was a training hall. The manor was probably built several decades ago by a wealthy land-owner and was renovated when ever Montenegro got possession of it.

The manor had a prominence to it that seemed to boast it's age in the afternoon sun, but a separate building which looked to be a dormitory by it's architecture of evenly spaced identical windows looked rather newer. Maybe a 4 or 5 years old.

As I walked closer to the manor I saw a crane that looked to be in his early 20's with black and deep purple feathers sitting with his legs crossed in the open lawn in front of one of the buildings. His eyes were comfortably closed and I knew he was meditating. I walked forward till I was just a few feet in front of him before I made myself known.

"Excuse me."

His eyes tightened in irritation at my sound before opening to coming to rest on me.

"State the nature of your emergency." he said plainly.

"Emergency?" I asked confused.

He stood up exhibiting his tall stature and I suddenly felt very small. "If my meditation was interrupted I'd assume the only reason you could have for doing that is that some one's life is in danger"

"Well no, I..."

"Wait a minute..." he said looking me over, "You're not a student here. What has brought you onto the grounds of this Manor."

I tried to stand solidly but I was sure my legs were shaking beneath me. "I came here to see Valko Montenegro."

"May I have your name?" he said.

"Xanidor" I said weakly.

"I am Quiang." he said dignifiedly

I asked "Are you a student of his?"

"I was." he continued with his proud firm voice. "I have since advanced from that stage. I am now Master Montenegro's second in command. anything you want to have the slightest chance at getting to him you have to take past me first. What, may I ask is your relation to Master Montenegro?"

I shrugged. "I've never met him before."

"Then why are you here?" he asked peeved.

I stood up as straight as I could. "I've come to ask to be enrolled into his training here."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "People don't just waltz off the road into this dojo and ask to be students. Master Montenegro isn't interested in handing out lessons to every adolescent who wants to learn kung fu. He doesn't train just anyone."

"Maybe I'm not just anyone." I answered unyielding.

"Leave. You're waisting your time." the crane said beginning to turn.

"With all respect" I said trying to keep my composure "I've come a long way to get here. If Montenegro won't take me I'd like to here that from himself."

He smiled, almost keenly. "As much you irk me in your presence, I can't help but admire the audacity you have in coming. Have you been trained at all in kung fu?"

"Yes" I said nodding.

"Well that may make a small difference. What is the status of your current training?"

I answered meekly "I have been trained in the kung fu styles of Leopard and Panda."

Quiang made a small pace while pondering. "Well, Leopard style is useful. It exhibits strength and cunningness. I've heard little of this so called 'Panda style.' What bits I have heard sound like rubbish. Then again it's good to have a variety of training. What else?"

'_What else'?_ I started to quickly rack my brain for an answer.

"I'm adept in the use of shurikens."

Quiang rolled his eyes. "That's hardly a notable talent."  
_This guy too?_

"I've mastered the 3 inch punch." I ventured. I was fearful telling him anything that wasn't true, knowing as a kung fu personnel, he would immediately want a demonstration.

Quiang considered it. "Better, I need to see you're fighting abilities." He stepped back straightening his posture. "Let me see what you got."

"Excuse me?"

"Hit me with your best shot."he said with a hint of taunting.

I stared at him for second wondering if I understood what he was asking.

Unable to take his taunting stare anymore, I went to strike him but before I could even breathe he blocked my attack with his large wing. I went for another and he blocked before I'd even begun moved. On the third try I faked him by moving one arm and using the other to grab the wing he went to block with. I had a brief feeling of success, but as soon as I had hold of his arm he lifted his arm up bringing me into the air. While I debated whether or not to let go he threw me to the ground. Out of habit I spun myself around in a low leg sweep knocking him to the ground with me. Almost instantaneously he jumped from his back onto his feet.

As I stood up he said "Your fighting knowledge is basic," putting deriding emphasis on on the last word. "But you're resourceful. He may be able to use you."

"Really." I said feeling somewhat excited.

"I'll speak with Master Montenegro. Follow me."

He turned and began walking toward the large house. Obeying orders, I followed. At a distance I saw a three teenagers I took to be students walking by. When they noticed a new acquaintance following Quiang they began to whisper.

Once we reached the raised patio of the manor he told me to wait outside.

As I sat on the porch I wondered what Quiang was saying about me. Our encounter seemed too quick to gain any significant information. I stared at my surrounding wondering where the Masters were being held. I could bolt right now. I could run and start searching for them, but I had no idea how long I would have to search for the Masters before he would be back. If he came back and I wasn't here, he would know something was up.

I depended on getting in here. It was the only way I could get a prolonged search for the masters. I was so close now. I couldn't screw it up when everything I needed was right here and all I needed was time.

Nearly 15 minutes later I was practically sweating with anticipation when Quiang reappeared.

"He'll take you." he said simply.

Almost instantly I asked "Why?"

"He likes challenges."

I couldn't believe it. I was in. My hard work was paying off. I was gonna be taught by Montenegro as his student. This was a dream come true.

_What the hell am I thinking? Did I just get lost in the part I was playing?_

Quiang lead me into the dormitory building. Once inside we came to a large room with several wooden bunk beds. Another group of students were sitting around the beds talking.

"Castello." Quiang called out to the crowd..

The crowd stopped talking. A binturong looked up out of the group and approached where Quiang and I stood.

Quiang said to the binturong known as Castello "I am appointing you to look after Montenegro's newest student, Xanidor here."

Castello acknowledged me and then nodded back at Quiang.

Quiang looked toward me now. "Castello will inform you on anything you need to know. Your bed will be the one on the end. I'll be back later." He then turned and walked out the dormitory.

As I turned back Castello was still looking at me. He looked to be my age or a year or two older. His body was covered in thick brown fur as was his long tail that stuck out of a hole in the back of his dark pants. His dark eyes were keen, not sharp or dull, but somehow looking into them I felt he expected me to say something. _Will I ever be used to being thrown into situations where I had to talk to people? _"So uh... you're Castello." I said

"Just call me Cash. Everyone else does." His voice was vague but I sensed traces of friendliness.

"Have you been here long, Cash?" I asked. I assumed he had to be here a decent amount of time if Quiang trusted him to show me around.

"I came here about 7 months ago." He replied. "I'm actually probably the newest here. Till you came that is."

"Is this all of you?" I asked eyeing the small group of people.

"There's still about 5 others out somewhere." He said. "Probably still training. You're not from around here are you?"

"No." I said

"I had a hunch." he said with a hidden grin.

I said "Let me guess, it's because I'm a badger."

"No," he said. "We had heard that you just walked in and asked to be a student here. They don't have many brave enough to do that."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Review to your heart's desire_


	16. Ch 16: Montenegro's Manner

_Sorry for the delay on this one people. I just couldn't "get out" what I was thinking for the longest time. But I eventually got through it. Thanks again for your patience._

_Once again, thank you hidden stranger for your advice._

_

* * *

_

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 16  
****Montenegro's Manner**

I awoke later the next morning to a light shaking from Cash. As I opened my eyes to see the binturong already fully dressed for the day it dawned on me that it was not even dawn yet. The sky outside the windows was still dark.

"What time is it?" I asked drained of all vitality.

"5 o'clock." he said.

I groaned sitting up in bed, that in itself was a challenge. "Does this happen every day?" I asked.

"He lets us off till 7 on Saturdays." Cash said.

"What about on Sundays?"

He shook his head. "'fraid not."

Normally it would probably not have seemed like such a big deal. Master Shifu usually had us up around 6 (the time of the morning gong), but having not done it since the day I got the ransom letter got me well out of my usual swing of things. Truthfully I hadn't thought I'd have stick around long enough to actually participate in a lesson. I had made two attempts to leave the dormitory shortly after lights-out to search for the masters, but both times several sleeping students began to stir so I retreated. I decided it was better to not make the attempt. I wasn't familiar with the manor yet, so the search for the masters would be doubly hard in the dark dead of night.

Once I was dressed Cash led me to the training hall that was built onto the side of Montenegro's manor. The training hall had considerably more open space than the one at the Jade Palace. There was no obstacle course but quite a few small machines resembling the spinning clubs of the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors against were up against the walls. Also hanging on the walls were several katanas, shurikins, and other implements of the martial arts.

The rest of the students were already standing at the center of the hall in two rows. There were 10 of them in all. Cash joined one of the lines and I followed right next to him.

"So this is the entire class?" I said.

"Yeah. We've had some people come and go but it stays relatively the same amount. Quiang says your style is Panda. Is that true?"

I said "Yeah, well that and Leopard. Why is that bad?"

"No. I just haven't heard much about this Panda style. It's still pretty new. It's an interesting combination."

"So what's you're style types? I asked

"Snake with some Monk-" he had stopped.

I looked up. Coming through the large wooden door, entering the training hall with Quiang by his side was the the wolf of the Black mountains himself, Valko Montenegro.

He was rather short which surprised me although it shouldn't have. It's not like Shifu was a giant. His fur was near black reminding me of the color of dark thunderclouds. His robe was even blacker with white trims almost the same design as Keen Lee which I only just realized was like Shifu's. But what took me most of all about him was his large ears on top of his head. He was a rabbit.

I had to clench my teeth together to restrain my face from exhibiting shock. _How was the wolf a rabbit?_ It only occurred to me then that I had never actually heard anyone say Montenegro was A wolf. Was the word "wolf" simply a title he had. Had I just assumed he was a wolf the entire time. What kind of rabbit was called a wolf? _A deadly one._

He walked in front of the class. I would have expected any other instructor to say "Good morning" but it didn't completely surprise me that he didn't. Without saying a word he bowed and the rest of the class responded with a bow of their own. I followed with a late bow which caught Montenegro's eyes.

"My students, we have a new novice joining our division." His voice was deep and hollow, not what I expected from a rabbit, much like everything else about him. "What was your name again?"

"J... Xanidor."

A few of the students laughed as anyone would had they heard someone forget their own name.

"I'll be keeping an eye on your progress today."

It wasn't gonna be too hard to stay focussed on me. As much as I stood out already, the rest of the student wore matching gis. I was still in my black pants.

Throughout most of the morning he had the class practice punching, and kicking techniques. It hit me that I noticed many of the strikes were exactly what I was taught by Shifu. It was the first element I found linking the two of them to Oogway. Being familiar with the techniques made it easier, but having to practice them an average of 50 times each did not. He didn't say much other than shouting out orders in the changes of striking styles. It wasn't until almost noon that he spoke again.

We were only a few kicks in on our 50 rounds of practicing the front kick when he'd stopped me. I didn't know what for at the time. although I was trying to pace myself I tried to put as much force behind the kicks as possible.

Montenegro said "Re-chamber! I thought you would at least know to re-chamber."

"Re-what?" I said. I wasn't sure what in the world he was telling me to do.

"Re-chamber!" he re-peated. "After you've delivered your kick you draw your leg back to its original position before you just drop it to the ground."

I got the feeling he was just making up routines on the spot just to condemn me. Then he'd be one step closer to throwing me out, and it hadn't even been a full day yet. "May I ask why?"

Valko Montenegro saw I meant to test him. He turned looking at the rest of the class. "Mato!" he shouted.

A young cougar answered in a disciplined voice. "Yes, Master."

"Please tell us why we re-chamber?" Montengero ordered.

"Incase we have to quickly deliver another kick to our opponent after the first, Master."

"Thank you, Mato." Montenegro turned back toward me with a taunting smile as if he wanted to make it clear that I didn't know what was common knowledge to everyone else. I suddenly felt like I was back in the training hall of the Jade Palace.

"Castello!"

"Yes, Master." Cash answered back.

"I understand that Xanidor is under your supervision. Is that true?"

Cash looked uneasy before solemnly answering "Yes, Master."

Montenegro replied "Then I expect you to to have him better acquainted with our methods."

"Yes, Master." he said simply.

Montenegro spoke to the rest of the class. "It's nearly 12 now. We will now break for lunch."

The class all bowed again and departed from the training hall. I stayed behind and walked toward the dark rabbit.

"Mr. Montenegro, It's not Castello's fault about-"

Valko reached out his hand and prodded his finger against the my cut on my chest which had yet to completely heal from the fight at Keen Lee's school. I respired sharply and took a step back holding my chest.

"You're just like the rest." he shot out. "The ones that come and leave."

It was the first time anybody said I was like someone else.

"This isn't just strike a few poses and do a few cute moves. what you have agreed to join is serious." There was something different that came out in his voice although even that was still new to me. It was something vicious and cutthroat

"Your last instructor obviously knew nothing." he scoffed.

I bit back the nasty retort I was dying to give and said "Maybe that's why I decided to leave him and come here."

He ruminated on my comment for a minute before saying "Well I suppose that proves you at least have some common sense."

I felt satisfied enough by his reaction but decided not to smile showing it.

"Are you serious about this training?" he asked me.

"Yes, Master." I responded. I thought the "master" added the right feel to the sentence.

"Then show it."

* * *

I found the mess hall. It turned out to be a separate room in the same building as the dormitory. The students were already eating at a long table.

I saw one of the students, a tiger, walk by with a tray of bowls. I wondered where they who they were for. All the other students were already eating. The only people not here were Quiang and Montenegro, but that was only two people. The tray had several bowls. I did a quick count as I passed by and got 7. Where would 7 bowls be taken to?

_The Five, Shifu, and Po_

I stopped and stared at the tiger with the bowls. They were each filled with a few plain looking vegetables.

_There's no way that those vegetables are gratifying Po's enormous appetite._

Once they were out of the door of the building I walked out following them, trying to figure out where they were going. I saw them round the corner of the building. I waited a few second before I turned the corner. When I looked they were out of site. The only person I saw was the same male cougar from earlier casually leaning against the wall of the building.

As I passed by he said "You look lost. Were the directions to the mess hall to much to take in too, or did Montenegro tell you to 'get lost'."

I didn't bother even looking. I just kept walking, but before I went a few more feet the cougar stepped in front of my walking path.

"Hey I was talking to you, pipsqueak." he said demandingly.

"Yeah I heard you." I retorted. "I just chose not to listen."

He made a face of sarcastic fear. "Woah new guys got an attitude. You might have to work on that. While you're at it you might not wanna make it so obvious you've never been trained in kung fu."

"I have been trained before." I shot back.

"By who?" he said folding his arms.

_Probably shouldn't have said that._  
"I... don't remember his..."

"Wow you really are that stupid." he laughed.

Before I could mumble therefore continuing my image of stupidity Cash appeared at my side. "Stupid? This coming from the same guy who used to think a side kick was the sensei's assistant?"

The cougar was struck speechless. His confident demeanor was immediately lost. "So? I was still new then."

"It was your fifth month." Cash corrected.

Beaten, the cougar only grimaced and stalked away.

Cash turned to me. "Don't pay any attention to Mato. He thinks he's all that, but he's about as sharp as a boulder."

"Looks like he's just as dense as one too." I ventured.

Cash smiled a laugh at that. "Nice one."

"Thanks. and Thanks for showing up too. I'm sorry Master Montenegro got angry at you about my mistake."

Cash said "Its no big deal. That's just his every-day self. Believe me, when you see him really angry, you'll know."

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_Give me some feedback_


	17. Ch 17: Planning to Win

_Hey everybody  
__Hope you all had awesome Thanksgivings!  
__I meant to have this done sooner but the holidays have been busy_

_Please let me know what you think._

_I haven't been getting as much feedback lately._

* * *

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 17  
****Planning to Win**

June 13

"It's hard to keep track now" Shifu thought as he scratched another tic mark in the cell wall with a chalk-like pice of stone. He had forgotten to make the mark this morning. It was nearly dusk now. He wondered if recording the amount of days they'd been trapped was a good thing. Sure it kept track and made things easier to remember, but it also made it seem like the day dragged by, which was very easy when you were confined to a cell. Among the things he thought he would have to fear of being imprisoned he had never expected one of them to be boredom. Pacing got him nowhere. He must was sick of counting the bricks in the wall (512), meditating seemed pointless in relieving stress. Simply opening his eyes revealed his entrapment therefore adding stress.

_Stress_

And what was the stress in this case. The fear of uncertainty? The fear of death?  
Was he afraid of death?  
He knew Valko had every intention of killing them. Sometimes it scared him more than anything else. Other times he barely thought about it. When you were trained to jump into any possibly lethal situation at a moment's notice the idea that there was a chance you might die became common knowledge. Eventually you never even thought about in that split second. So why was he thinking about it know?

"Because I never had the time to think about it until now."

"Did you say something, Master?" Po said from his cell.

"Nothing important." Shifu said glumly. "I'm just thinking out loud."

Po said "You've been doing that alot lately."

Shifu massaged his temples "This place has a way of messing with my mind."

Po said. "I know what you mean. This food they've been giving us is terrible."

Shifu turned one of his disgusted glares at Po, something he hadn't done since Po's first day of training. "We're being held against our will, at risk of being killed, and the thing you choose to complain about is the food! For once, can't you think of something for a second besides your stomach!"

Po didn't give his hurt expression like Shifu thought he normally would. "Wow," Po remarked sarcastically. "Turning on someone when you're really angry about something else. It's not like you've done that with someone else before."

Shifu was silenced at the comment, and even as the words left Po's mouth, Po felt a pang of guilt at his sudden lashing. The words sounded like nothing he'd ever said before. A full 10 seconds passed before they both simultaneously said "I'm sorry."

Po began "Master I didn't mean to-"

"No," Shifu said. "If I'm constantly telling you all to learn from your mistakes I should be able to too."

Po twiddled his thumbs nervously before saying "The truth is, Shifu, I am still worried. I've been worried alot lately. I mean, everyone is. Tigress is trying not to show much emotion and neither is Mantis, but we're all worried deep down."

"I can hardly blame you all for that." Shifu said.

Po shrugged. "I guess talking about food was just my way of keeping my mind off of it. Food has always been my escape focus."

"You don't think I remember the training I put you through?" Shifu said with a smile. It was his first real smile in days.

Po smiled a laugh humbly.

Shifu went on "It's ridiculous for us to fight. If these are our last days, we shouldn't spend it feuding with each other."

"Master, don't talk like that. We have to keep our hopes up. For all we know Jo-"

Po stopped mid sentence at the entrance of Valko Montenegro. With the manner he walked in he seemed to say "I hold all the power." It was no different than his usual stride. He stood in front of Shifu's cell.

"Another day has gone by and your Oogway is still no where in sight. Neither is this rhino I'm hearing about." He paused just grinning at Shifu who had nothing to do but sit there angrily. "Well? Don't you have anything to say."

Shifu glared into the rabbit's eyes. "I have nothing else to say to you that hasn't already been said." Shifu said grudgingly.

"You might want to keep your voice down. I see the rest of your students are still asleep. You wouldn't want to wake them. Sleep is the only time they have to forget where we are. "

Shifu knew he hadn't been loud and that Valko's only reason for his comment was to remind them they were trapped.

Valko went on. "Does your Oogway not care enough. Maybe I should dispose of one of you first to get the point across. I'll probably start with that tiger."

Shifu launched himself at the bars extending his arm through the bars trying with blind ferocity to grab hold of any part of Valko. Valko stood smugly a mere inch or two from reach.

"Keep your temper, Shifu. You wouldn't want to hurt your hand anymore."

As Shifu slowed down he looked at his bruised knuckles.

He remembered, with some pain, how he had one day in a fit of rage pounded against the wall. They didn't hurt. He had long built up calluses and his tolerance for pain especially on his fist. But in his early teachings with Oogway he had been taught that striking in anger was never good idea. He knew it was a lesson Valko remembered, which made it all the worse.

What was happening to him? He was losing all sense of self. Maybe this was Valko's plan after all. It wasn't something obvious like death. He was trying to get inside Shifu's head.

Just then another being entered the room. It was the crane Shifu had heard called Quiang. "Master Montenegro." he said.

The dark rabbit looked rather annoyed, having been interrupted during a session of insulting his rival. "Quiang, I thought your were with the students-

Quiang cut him off. "It's some business with the new student. I think you'll want to know."

"Very Well." Valko said turning to leave with the Crane.

Once they left. Shifu slid his hands down the bars till he sat on the ground again. His breathing more composed, he spoke. "I guess it's a comfort to know he has students that cause problems."

Po didn't say anything for a moment, trying to not bring up the sudden outburst that Shifu had made only a second ago. Instead he asked something that had had him puzzled the last few days. "Why does he keep saying that about Oogway?"

Shifu said "This isn't just revenge against me for staying with Oogway. He's seeking revenge on Oogway too. Trying to use us as bait for a trap to get him too."

"He doesn't know Oogway's dead?" Po asked.

"Obviously not. He hasn't been to the Valley of Peace since Oogway dismissed him and Keen Lee. Right now him thinking Oogway is alive is the only thing that's keeping him from killing us now."

Po looked over his shoulder to the corner of his cell where the copy of the Pearljing Gazette lay folded. That night Shifu got ahold of the copy he had passed it to the rest of the Furious Five for them to read as well but he kept it to himself since then. He decided to keep hold of it because he was sure if he did not have it with him he would eventually believe he had imagined it. There was no chance of that now though. He had read it a thousand times. At first it was out of amazement. Then it became out of boredom. Once he had memorized the article he read all the surrounding articles in the Pearljing Gazette as well. But there was another reason he kept it.

He didn't tell Master Shifu or Crane (his other neighboring cell), but the thing he missed more than the food was his little badger. Being an only (adopted) child, Po never grew up with any siblings. Jo had changed that for the panda. He hadn't a doubt in his mind now that the one mentioned in the newspaper was Jo. He knew Jo was out there. And he couldn't imagine how unfamiliar it must be for him. He'd been consistent with his prayers but the lack of results had caused him to wonder. Still as he thought this he closed his eyes tightly.

"Come on little buddy. I know you can do it."

"Po." Shifu said.

"Yes, master." thinking Shifu had heard him

Shifu asked "Do you know what 'rhino' he was talking about?"

"No, I thought you knew."

* * *

**_Earlier that day_**

"So am I supposed to finish every sentence with 'Master'?" I asked.

"Not necessarily." Cash said. "But it's customary. It's a sign of respect."  
_But does he deserve it?_

Cash had been drilling me through need-to-know things throughout the school during lunch. This place had as many customs and rules as Shifu had at the Jade Palace. In between questions I'd worked on the plate I was given in the mess hall. Each plate consisted of a large slice of bread topped with an unidentifiable meat, an apple, and a small pile of plain rice.  
_Po, how I've missed your cooking_  
All the same, I ate all of it. I knew from training that it was better to have food in you to keep your energy up.

He even told me the mistakes he made when he first came here. Which helped me feel like I wasn't so clueless. Cash never had much emotion in his voice, or rather, he never had many extreme emotions in his voice, but he gave off this friendly vibe. I often forgot that he was supposed to be on the side that took the masters captive. How could he be... one of them.

"He's eased up on the punishment a lot in the last year from what I've heard from other people. Stuff ranging from being beaten with a bo staff, locking them up below his manor, and Chinese water torture."

"I guess I came at a good time then." I said. "So when does the training start again?"

"We actually have a couple of hours free after lunch before he starts up again. I'm probably gonna get some rest in before that. I'll see ya then." He stood up and started walking away.

"Where do we meet for that?" I asked.

He said over his shoulder "We'll have the one-on-one matches back in the training hall." and kept walking.

"One-on-one matches?"

I walked back to dormitory building dreading the next few hours I had to worry. I knew there was something I was going to hate about this place (more than I already did). We never did any actual fighting at the Palace, more correctly _**I**_ never did any actual fighting at the Palace. The Furious Five and Po all had their occasional spars but I had never participated in any of these as I wasn't anywhere near the same level as the rest of them. What was going to happen when I had to face someone else in front of everyone?

Keeping with what I decided to do after what happened at Keen Lee's Academy, I decided to take things as they came. I'd worry about the matches when it happened. I tried to gain back the feeling I had a few moments ago.

The knowledge that Cash had given me had also given me a new feeling of accomplishment. I felt remarkably more confident than I had felt earlier today. Despite the fact that I was in a school run by a blood-thirsty killer it was the first time since entering here something made me feel safer. It had only been two days since I'd written a poem but I decided it was a fitting time.

Making sure no one else in the room was watching I pulled out a piece of paper.

_**I Plan to Win**_

_I'm not your average type of guy  
__One look you think I'm shy  
__Well that may be, but I'm more than what you see_

_One glance you push me to the side  
__Don't bother to look inside  
__You assume I'm the worst, but you'll see what I'll be_

_I'm about to go all-out  
__Victory, there's no doubt  
__I've failed before but this is now. That's then  
__And I plan to win_

_Going for a k.o.  
__Never gonna say say "no."  
__Not gonna stop but only if I say so.  
__There are worst messes that I've been in_

_So you better step back  
__Going for a comeback  
__when you least expect it, I'm gonna attack  
__I'm not stopping and I plan to win_

I wanted to write more but I realized my time was nearly up so I quickly signed the bottom

_**Jo Dakota Crevan  
**__**X.T.G.**_

and put the paper in my leather folder.

* * *

Montenegro wasn't in the training hall this time. It was only Quiang. I was grateful that I wouldn't be weighed down by Montenegro's imposing stare this time but Quiang wasn't much better. For a crane he certainly had hawk eyes. Rather than standing in the two rows like earlier today he had us assemble in a circle this time.

He said to the class "For those of you who don't know" (he gave a rude nod toward me) "I will call two of you up at a time and you will face each other for 5 minutes, or..." he gave not-so-hidden smile, "Until one of you can't fight anymore."

These fights while not particularly vicious were still pretty brutal. Nothing like the training at the Jade Palace. Most of them lasted the full 5 minutes but I began to wonder how these students went through this every afternoon and still managed to get up in the morning.

I remembered how the newspaper had said that Montenegro chose fewer students "in order to give precise attention to students." It was clear now that he had made the better choice than Keen Lee. Even knowing I had been able to get through Keen Lee's 52 students I doubted I had a chance of surviving Montenegro's 11...  
_Is that something I'll have to end up doing?  
_...as they were clearly better prepared.

The number of students that had gone began to dwindle. There was an even number of us so there was no hope of me not going because there was no one else. Finally, there was no one else left but two of us.

"Xanidor, you're up with... Mato."

I stepped into the circle hoping in five minutes I'd still be able to step out. Mato looked pleased with me as his opponent giving grin that only seemed fitting for a cougar. I could only guess what he was thinking before our fight.

"Bow to each other." Quinag said.

I bowed to him, at the waist without breaking eye contact (as Cash had instructed to me.) and we faced each other in a fighting stance.

"And... begin." Quinag said.

Mato had started on "and." He swung his fist at me knocking me on the side of my face. I was caught off guard but bounced back from it. I went to strike back but he blocked. I quickly went for three more and he missed the one. I had landed a nice blow right beneath the ribcage. He immediately retorted with kick to my chest that drove me against two other students forming the outer circle.

While I was still down Mato jibed "No wonder you couldn't even remember your last instructor's name. He obviously wasn't very good."

In one motion stood up I shot my foot up colliding with his face causing him to double over right before I brought my heel crashing down onto the back of his head in an axe kick. Mato dropped to the floor in a fit of fury and pain.

I returned to my fighting position ready for him to stand up, but Mato was hardly making an effort to get back up.

I looked around realizing that I had forgotten that there were still people watching. Each student looked stunned and Quiang looked mildly surprised. "Aren't you a bit of a bantam." he said. "Not even a minute in and you've managed to outdo your opponent. I'll need to inform Master Montenegro of this feat." He began to walk away before he stopped and said. "You may just make the cut."

Feeling as though I was walking on air I stepped back to place in the circle next to Cash. "Whatid I tell ya?" Cash said. "You did great."

"I'm still not believing it myself." I said. I looked over at Mato who was finally staggering to his feet. He grimaced to me but I didn't care. I knew I could take him now. I turned back to Cash. "But I have one question. What's a 'bantam?'"

Cash said "Quiang is saying your small but but a good fighter."

I shrugged with a smile. "I guess I'll take it as a compliment."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_R&R_


	18. Ch 18: Rethinking Shifu

_Yep, it's me again!_

_Jo has some time to think about him and Shifu_

_And his plan of action begins to form_

* * *

**Making the Cut**  
**Chapter 18**  
**Rethinking Shifu**

The next day, people other than Cash talked to me. It's not like I was the center of attention, but there was definitely a lean toward me. Casual greetings became a common sound just walking around the estate. The reason was obviously yesterday's match. Cash wasn't the only person who considered Mato a dim coxcomb. It was clear now that Mato wasn't such a well-liked guy by anyone else either. Whenever the jerk no one liked was one-upped by the new guy they considered it the biggest humiliation he could sustain. Like Quiang referring to me as a 'bantam,' my instinct told me to take it as an insult but I didn't. I decided to just bask in my moment of triumph in the match knowing the feeling probably wouldn't last long.

Today's class was still hard. But I understood Montenegro's technique, thanks in part to Cash. He told me it was best not to question his way of teaching which I of course was dying to do. He stood in at the spars today. I was put against a student I had yet to talk to, a leopard. There was no momentous knock out like the day before. He got a few hits on me and I got some on him. We both lasted the full 5 minutes. I guess it wasn't what Montenegro wanted to see. He seemed disappointed at the anti climactic moment, although I doubted I could ever guess what he was really thinking.

Later that day, Cash and I sat in the dormitory discussing the spars.

"I hadn't expected you to hit him with that last punch you gave." I said. He and I were the only two people in the dormitory. Everyone else was still out on the grounds.

Cash asked "Does the shoulder still hurt?"

I looked at my left shoulder and massaged it moving it around in the joint. "Just a little."

"Chao hit you pretty hard." Cash said. "You might have to work on your high block."

"Yeah, I know I slipped there for a second." I sighed. "It's just hard to concentrate with Master Montenegro there. I hate when he watches me with those... wolf eyes."

Cash laughed a little. "You can't expect him to teach you and not look at you"

"I knew that." I said smiling. "I guess it would have been easier with Quiang. Where was he today."

"I heard he was running some errand for Master Montenegro in one of the villages he left some time before lunch. He's usually the one to run the sparing, but I wouldn't worry about Master watching more often. I think he was impressed by what he heard you do the other day."

"Really?" I said with little belief in my voice. "He never said anything."

Cash shrugged. "He's not exactly the kinda guy who'll throw around acclaim."

"That was obvious." I said chuckling. "I guess I should be used to that."

"Why? What was your master before like?" Cash asked.

"My master before?"

"Yeah, at least I assume you've had a previous teacher of some kind. Almost everyone here had some knowledge in kung fu before they came here. Montenegro doesn't really take people that are completely new to it. I had some knowledge from books and what I'd learned from a man in the village where I grew up. What about you?"

I answered slowly trying to choose my words wisely while at the same time I had an urge to tell him my real past. In the end there wasn't much exaggeration. "My first Master...Well, he's the one that taught me everything I know."

"How did you meet him?"

_Reflections_

"Well I met him through one of his students. It was actually his student that taught me first. He and I became best friends. When his Master thought I had potential he actually invited me stay to train with him and his other students even though I was alot younger than any of them. I was with him for nearly a year. Well, he just, his student got me started in kung fu but he's the one that kept me with it. He was kinda like a second father to me" (technically third)

Cash asked thoughtfully "Whydyou leave then?"

_That's a good question_

I thought for a second even though the answer didn't need much thought. "We sorta... had a fight. He blew up at me one day during training and well... I said something I probably shouldn't have. And I left."

_Crazy_

Cash nodded and said. "He must not have been too terrible of a teacher. He clearly taught you well."

_true_

"Yeah I guess he did. I wonder about what happened. Sometimes I wonder if... I don't know... I coulda listened better or something, maybe he wouldn't have gotten mad." _Maybe he wouldn't think I was like Tai Lung._

"Do you ever think about going back?" Cash asked.

"Maybe someday." I said. "If he was willing to take me back."

Cash said "I guess there's no rush."  
_If only he knew_  
"You're doing well with Master Montenegro. But I wouldn't expect him to start acting fatherly."

I smiled. "Well it's not like I was gonna go jump in his lap and ask him to read me a story."

Cash chuckled but less than what I had expected which added an awkward regret to my joke. Cash broke the silence by saying. "Not to cut the conversation short, but I should be getting to bed."

I looked at the window where the sun was still setting. "You do realize it's only 6 o'clock."

Cash sighed "Yeah, but I'm gonna be up late tonight. I've got guard duty."

"Guard duty?" I asked.

"Montenegro and Quiang never told you?"

"Told me what?"

Cash said "Master Montenegro has some... 'prisoners of war,' if you will."

"'Prisoners of war'?" _Does he mean what I think?_

Cash said "It's hard to explain. We've been having to hold some people that were... enemies to Master Montenegro. Yhey tried to attack the Manor not long ago."

_Nice cover-up_

I asked "And these 'prisoners of war' have been on the demesne the entire time?"

Thinking I was uncomfortable being on the same grounds as what sounded like criminals Cash said "You don't have to worry about it? Hasn't been a problem with them yet. They've been locked up pretty tightly in their cells. "

_Cells_

I suddenly remembered when Cash had told me of Montenegro's past punishment methods.

_Castello: ...ranging from being beaten with a bo staff, locking them up below his manor, and Chinese water torture_

I quickly asked "Cash, is there a dungeon underneath Valko's Manor?" In my haste I forgot to say "Master."

Cash looked at me strangely before thinking it over. "Well I wouldn't call it a 'dungeon' exactly. When Master Montenegro bought this land he found that the previous owner had equipped the basement area of his house with prison-like cells for some reason. He made use of them a while back but I've heard he hasn't used them in years since we brought the prisoners here."

_A slip of the tongue. "We brought the prisoners here."_  
_Cash hadn't noticed though and I wouldn't let him know that I noticed._

Cash continued. "Anyway, every night a different student has to keep watch for part of the night and I've got tonight."

_Nows your chance._  
_Go for it._  
"Would you like some help with that tonight."

Cash smiled. "You'd stay up till 3 o'clock at night?"

"I've got nothing better to do." I said before I realized how stupid that sounded. _Maybe he wouldn't notice._

He looked at me with disbelief. "You mean besides sleep?" _He noticed_.

"I don't mind." I said. "I could sleep early like you're gonna do."

"You wouldn't like it. Nothing ever happens. They're always asleep. It's pretty boring."

"Then would you just like some company?" I said feeling it was my last chance.

I could tell that Cash wanted to question my persistence, but at the same time he couldn't argue with my logic.  
"I guess I wouldn't mind the help."

_I'm in!_

"Okay, what time do we start?" I asked.

"Our watch starts at midnight." he said.

I said "I guess I'll head to bed now too."

I couldn't believe it. Just a little bit longer. All the stress, cuts, bruises, and other near death experiences would all be worth it in a few hours.

I walked to the window to close the blinds. Angling in through the window the late afternoon sun was casting rays of light as bright as gold and just as captivating marking the last time one person would see daylight.

* * *

Valko Montenegro sat at his desk in his study in the top floor of his manor. He shuffled through his papers about future techniques for lessons. As he glanced here and there he made a mental note of the date. It was nearly the 15th of June.

Just one more day. One more day until he wouldn't have to put up with his former colleague's tantrums in his cell. In a way, he was almost sorry to see it end. He relished the moments he had to see Shifu and his students in pain. Personally he could take it either way. If Oogway fell into their trap and was killed along with the rest then that was good. If Oogway didn't show up then he would lose all his remaining students.

He'd known ever since he was young, long before he even started training with Oogway, he knew he found pleasure in other's pain. "Sadism," many people called it, but that word sounded harsh, ugly. And maybe it was for other people, but not for Montenegro. For him, no word existed that could describe what he felt. Just the other day he had gotten a jolt of satisfaction from the jab he gave the new student. He saw the cut on Xanidor's chest as a target. And he had struck it spot on. He had been slightly disappointed by the badger's reaction though. He gave a sharp intake of breath but otherwise kept his composure. He was a tough one, sure there were other students here much tougher than him, he had no doubt of that, all the same he had a longing to see him broken and to know that he had been the one to cause it. He was aware that Castello was the closest thing Xanidor had to a friend here. Maybe tomorrow in spars he'd tell Quiang to pare the two of them against each other. See how the the badger reacts when he's beaten down by the one person he thought he could trust. Or maybe the badger will be victorious a second time. It would be fine then too. Seeing Castello broken was just as good.

And why not?  
Breaking wasn't bad. It made them tougher

"It makes them tougher," he thought again, this time aloud.

A yawn caught him off guard, carrying him out of his fantasy moment though the sound of distant footsteps had already started that.

His door swung open.  
Valko looked up. "Quiang, when did you get back?"

"Just a few moments ago." He breathed deeply, a sign of a recent flight. "And I have found something I think you might be interested to know."

Valko set his papers aside. And Quiang began.  
"After running those errands you sent me on, I stopped at one of the restaurants in town to eat and-"

Valko interupted "Did that blasted restaurant you usually eat at have spoiled food again?"

Quiang started agin "No the restaurant was fine, except that I ended up seated next to some crazy goose that wouldn't shut up about the soup. Apparently since I was sitting next to it must have meant I was his talking buddy." he said sarcastically.

Valko wasn't seeing how this was anything he'd be interested in.  
"Why is some soup-obsessed goose any news?"

Quiang said "He told me he took the coach from the Valley of Peace."

The gray haired rabbit looked up. "Did he say anything about Oogway or the next Dragon Warrior?"

"I asked him." Quiang said. "I kept it conversational, don't think he suspected any foul play from me."

"Well what did he say about this rhinoceros then?" Montenegro asked.

"According to him, there isn't a rhinoceros at Jade Palace. He said there hasn't been one at the Jade Palace since Master Flying Rhino himself."

Valko didn't know what to think. He had felt completely safe and secure just moments ago but now there was something unknown again and he didn't even know if it really made a difference yet. So the Next Dragon Warrior wasn't a rhino, what did that mean for him? What were the the students at Keen Lee Academy really attacked by? And why hadn't they told the truth?

"Of course." Montenegro said after a few seconds. "Keen Lee's students were terrified. Frightened into not telling the truth by this... this next Dragon Warrior. Do we know anything about them?"

"Master, Do you still believe that Keen and his student's attacker was indeed this next Dragon Warrior? Isn't it possible that-"

"Keen Lee's death was too coincidental to not be related." Valko said affirmatively. "There is a relation between the event at the academy and our capturing of Oogway's students."

Quiang replied "If your positive, I found out from that goose what the Next Dragon Warrior really is."

Valko stood up. "Well out with it then. What are we dealing with here? A bear, a crocodile, a gorilla, what?"

"A badger."

It was nearly midnight.

* * *

_I know, you hate me for leaving you like this right? sorry about that_

_I still hope you review_


	19. Ch 19: Reaching for the Star

_Yes, yes, I know I took a long time on this one. I apologize. This was a hard one. Like all climatic scenes I wanted it to be perfect. _

_ ENJOY!_

* * *

**Making the Cut  
Chapter 19  
Reaching for the Star**

It was Nearly Midnight...

There was a weird feeling going to sleep with the sun still up and getting up when it wasn't. I thought this must be a regular thing for people who work nightshifts.

Cash and I walked to the large Manor that was Valko's house. Knowing that this was without a doubt where the Masters were being held made me think of it like a prison now. Although it was not as imposing as Chor Gom Prison, the fancy manor had a sort of deceptive hostility to it now. I realized this would be my first time inside of it. I had only ever been on the porch of the building. As we walked up the steps of said porch I could remember sitting here a few days ago sweating over whether or not I'd get in.

Upon entering at the front door we were met by a high ceilinged vestibule with a staircase that lead to a landing which in turn went to the rest of the house. To the left was a large wooden door. The door was open and looking through it I saw that it lead directly into the training hall.

Instead we turned to the right where another door took us to a flight of stairs going beneath the house. We descended the dark stairs into an equally dark room. The stone floor was bare except for some discarded wooden bowls, chains that had rusted to pieces and stray smears of dirt. Clusters of candles sat here and there along the wall each lit one surrounded by several ones that had long since been used to their wick's end. The place was far from orderly, not like the rest of the house was, but if there was a room in a manor absent from the norm, my guess is it would be the underground prison. At the bottom of the stairs a hook protruded from the wall that held a ring with two keys on it.

_Thank God it'll be easy/Seems rather contrived/It's just there begging to be taken_

The only natural light came from a small barred window from one of the cells. Being the basement, the window was high above reach. It shed a soft stream of moon light onto a sleeping form in its cell.

_Shifu_

My heart simultaneously leapt and sank at the sight. Shifu lay curled into a pitiful state in his cell. It was my master in a way I had never seen before. Gone was the look of eternal confidence. Gone was the nimble powerfulness.

_How do I get it back?_

Alongside Shifu's cell was an even worse sight.

_Po._

My fictive kin looked so uncomfortable lying there on the floor. I almost couldn't watch as his chest rose and fell unsteadily in his sleep. Maybe it was my imagination, but Po looked thinner to me. If Cash hadn't been there, I'm certain I would have broken down in tears.

It took me a second to tear my attention away from Po to the rest of the cells. Despite the difference in scenery, Crane still slept balancing on one foot as he did back at the Palace. How he even summoned the mindset to do this in such a place was beyond me. Monkey was another story. He, like Crane, often slept is differing positions, most them involving balancing on his tail, but his current state was much like Po's. Tigress came after him and she was followed Monkey and Po's suit, although in a somehow more disciplined way. Finally at the other end of the room. Were two separate metal cages that were occupied by Mantis and Viper. Along with the vertical bars the cages also had horizontal bars, likely due to both of their small frames. But they were all accounted for. They were here.

_They _**_were_**_ here _

Of course I had known this, but actually seeing them made it an indisputable fact now. This is where they had been the entire time.

_And Montenegro and Keen Lee had caused this._

After taking in the scene, I could tell Cash expected some reaction from me in response to what were supposed to be slumbering enemies to me. I finally said "They don't look too dangerous."

Cash replied "Like I said, we haven't had any trouble with them yet."

I felt like Cash was once again trying to insinuate that he didn't need any help so I felt the need to reiterate. "Well I'm just here to be of any assistance."

Cash folded his arms. "You can stop with the act, Xanidor. I know your real reason for wanting to guard these prisoners."

_How does he know?_

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He smiled. "You wanted to come 'cause you're still trying to gain points with Montenegro."

_*sigh of relief*_

"Fine. You got me." I said smiling. "I figured if I could help you out and show him I'm determined, it would kinda kill two birds with one stone."

Still smiling the binturong shook his head. "You could have just told me. I get it. Although I'm not sure if Montenegro is gonna be much more impressed by it."

I shrugged. "Well, I'm here. I might as well stay and help. Like I said, after I left my first master I felt an obligation to help out as much with my next one. I'm kinda hoping, if I do well enough... Montenegro might give a good word for me if-and-when I go back my master."

"He was really that important to you." Cash said in a half statement and half question.

"Yeah. Truthfully, I kinda miss him." I set my knapsack on the ground.

"What did you bring that for?"

I tried to nonchalantly avoid the question by rummaging through it before saying "I forgot my knife!"

"Your knife?" Cash asked.

"Yeah, I meant to grab it before we left. I wanted to have it on me incase... I needed it."

_Bite_

Cash said "Do you want me to run back and get it it?"

_Perfect_

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked praying he didn't.

"'Course not. Where would it be?"

"Probably on my bed" I said followed by a look of uncertainty. "Or did I leave it in the bathroom?"

"I'll find it." Cash said. "No worries. I'll be back in a sec." He left climbing the stairs back to the above ground floor.

_Cash_

I couldn't believe that Cash was one of Valko's students. He was so... unlike Valko. How could he be one of the people that had partaken in the capturing of the Masters?

I patted my side where the dagger lay concealed beneath my black pants, where it had stayed throughout my days at Montenegro's estate. I waited a second more then ran to the key on the hook.

Cash was bound to be looking for 10 minutes before he would come back giving up. During that time, I'd have enough time to release the masters, then we'd escape away into the night without anyone finding out till we were gone.

_And what happens when they did find out?_

_Was I really doing this to Cash? In just the 3 days here he had been the person to help me in every problem this school threw at me. True, it was his job to do this but still most wouldn't have been so pleasant about it. What if he got blamed? Would Montenegro resort back to his former punishments?_

At the same time my head was screaming _Are you really going to abandon your friends and master for some guy you just met? Are you crazy?_

_Crazy_

I pulled the ring off the hook. One of the two keys was surprisingly small compared to the other one. It hit me that it must be the key to open the small cages that Mantis and Viper were in.

I ran to Po's cell first. Resting my hands on the bars I whispered "Po."

Po mumbled in his sleep "Just put in the beets already."

"Po" I whispered louder.

He stirred more but still didn't wake up. I stuck the key in the lock and turned till I felt the releasing _click_, and opened the creaky door. I walked over to Po and nudged his shoulder, a task that took more strength than I remembered. "Po, wake up."

Po shook his head and sat up. As his eyes came into focus his jaw dropped.

"JO! I can't believe it's you,  
I mean I can believe it.  
The paper said...  
I knew it."

I probably should have told him to keep his voice down, but my thoughts had been caught off guard. Just hearing him reminded me how long it had been since I had actually heard his voice. I felt elated being surrounded by its comforting familiarity. I knew this was the moment I was supposed to say something brilliant and triumphant but all I could say was "Hey, Po."

I wanted to stop and give him the biggest hug ever but I knew it would have to wait.

A similar waking shuffling came from the next cell over. Shifu began to sit up. Before he opened his eyes Po said "Master, it's Jo. He's here."

Shifu's eyes snapped open. "Jo? How did you get in here?"

"I got enrolled here. I'll give the details later, we have to go now, before someone gets back. He thinks I'm helping watch you guys." Until now, Po hadn't realized the door was open. He dashed out and I went for Shifu's cell next. As Shifu came out of his cell he said "Where is Valko?"

"I don't know," I said. "But we have to-" I stopped mid-sentence horrified at the sound of approaching footsteps and Cash's voice.

"I forgot to ask what it looked like-" Cash froze in place at the sight he saw; Two of his master's prisoners, now free, standing with his fellow student with the key still in his hand.

"What the hell is going on?"

I couldn't find a single word that would satisfy as we both stared at each other. The tension was so thick I doubted that even my knife could cut it.

after what seemed like n eternity Cash spoke. "You... you were trying to sabotage Master Montenegro's plans the whole time. What are you thinking? You swore he was your master."

Shifu firmly stepped forward. "I believe I am his master." I cringed wishing dreadfully that Shifu hadn't said that.

Cash looked back and forth between me and Master Shifu. He put a foot behind him, a clear signal of a backwards retreat of distrust. "Oh I get it now. You were never serious. It was just an act, to help **them**." His emphasis on the last word was one of odious inquiry.

My voice turned to supplication. "Cash, listen. I-"

But Cash was already halfway to the exit and I knew running after him would be useless. Before I could think of something to finish the sentence he was up the stairs and gone.

_Dear God in heaven_

I broke apart the ring in my hand and handed the smaller key to Po. "Get Viper and Mantis out of their cages." I said quickly. "I'll get the rest." Po didn't hesitate a moment as I ran to Monkey, Tigress, and Crane with the other key, each a rushed wake up followed by a few quick words giving a speedy summary of the situation. It was hardly a reuniting that anyone wanted, but this pernicious case could only get worse with more time taken.

Once the Five were all free we all headed for the stairs. I took the stairs 4 steps at a time. We all emerged into the large vestibule I had entered not 10 minutes ago but know it was filled with people.

Cash was back, this time with the rest of the students behind him blocking the doorway. Valko Montenegro and Quiang stood on the stairs from the landing. I thought I had seen Valko mad before, but I had been wrong.

Valko said "So it's true then. Master Oogway chose an obese panda to be The Dragon Warrior, and then decided to add insult to injury by choosing a badger to accompany him, The Next Dragon Warrior, Keen Lee Academy's assailant." The rest of the students held shocked looks of bewilderment at his statement. Even I had no idea how he found all that out. Now all the students stared at me. Valko continued he was looking at me now too. "Thought you'd just steal away with my prisoners? Did you think it would be that easy?"

_Keen Lee: You thought it was going to be that easy?_

For the second time in the past 5 minutes Shifu stepped forward. "Triumph over evil is never easy, but it is inevitable."

Valko sneered. "And to think I was going to give you all one more day to live. I suppose we'll finish the deed now and add this streak-faced runt to the pile. Students attack!"

Master Shifu leapt at Valko, obviously letting loose the anger that had been restrained for the last several days. The Five jumped into action as well each of them taking on Valko's students. Po followed suit. Each of them did surprisingly well considering many of them hadn't been able to move more that 15 feet from their position in days.

The large vestibule we were in suddenly became a maelstrom of proportions I had never seen. The battle swarmed with the energy of an angry horde of bees. While I was absentmindedly watching the sight, I didn't even notice that Cash had reappeared and threw a monstrous punch at my chest throwing me off my balance. After falling over I scrambled back to my feet and faced him.

Cash glowered at me. "I can't believe... I can't believe I believed you."

"Cash, I..." Cash lunged at me before I could finish. I went to strike with a leg sweep and he dodged with a remarkable back handspring landing in a crouch position. I had never seen Cash like this in training. He attacked again with an aggressive punch I dodged and performed a spin kick striking him on the side of the head knocking him to the side. I felt a twinge of guilt but the feeling was gone in an instant.

As he got up he said "I practically helped you... All of it was a lie!"

"Not all of it." I said feeling it was a lousy excuse.

"Which part was true then!" The question was genuine but filled with anger all the same. "The part where you said you just wanted to keep me company while I stayed up half the night?" He struck with little effort and I was easily able to block it. "The part where you said you wanted to gain Master Montenegro's approval?" Another strike/block.

Finally I blurted out "The part where I said I wanted to see my Master again."

My reply seemed to shut Cash down. He stared at me strangely, almost poignantly. Before I could see a reaction though, Po stepped in and knocked Cash to the side in his classic move involving his massive gut. Obviously he thought he was protecting me which he very well may have.

Po gave me a reassuring look. I gave him one back amidst the fight that was slowly dying down, the Five having taken down many of Montenegro's students already. I looked back at Shifu who was still sparring with the dark rabbit. Their fighting was as impressive as fighting could come.

For the first time I saw fear cross the rabbit's face. By chance his eyes fell on me, and his expression changed in a way I could only think that an idea floated into his mind.

Suddenly forgetting about his fight with Shifu, he flew in my direction with a flying kick. Before I could even take in a breath I was knocked through the doorway into the training hall, with him following directly behind me.

The large wooden doors slammed shut and a cross bar fell in place locking it.

If I had thought the training hall had been imposing, it was much more imposing at night. The high ceilings filled up with darkness. The the shurkins and katana that hung on the wall gleamed in the sheds of candlelight that had been mistakenly left burning.

Their were several reverberating pounds coming from the door. Shifu and the rest were undoubtedly trying to break their way in. Yet somehow the sounds didn't register in my mind the way it normally would have. My mind was too focused on Montenegro, the room seemed as quiet as a tomb.

The dark rabbit stared daggers at me. I suddenly felt I was back in Keen Lee's private quarters. "I let you into my sanctum." He breathed out the sentence in a heavy exhale. "You cost me my vengeance."

I said "Revenge may kill the person it's acted upon but it'll slowly kill the one who carries it out." I had no idea how I came up with that. I wouldn't have been surprised if Oogway had directly tapped into my mind.

Valko remained firm. "At least I'll have company then." He thrusted his fist at me. I had anticipated this and blocked. My block was placed right but my strength wasn't. His fist easily pushed past my block and was only stopped by my left eye.

_Cal Grentow: Go to your damn room and stay there!_

My face throbbed but I was forced to ignore it. I immediately lashed back but he deflected my counterattack with adroitness. I went to side kick him but it turned into a shove with my foot against his stomach. It did a decent enough job, knocking him back several feet. He collided against the wall knocking down the several shurikens and the katana. Without hesitation or further thought he picked up the katana and unsheathed it revealing it's shimmering blade. He threw the scabbard behind him in an act of angry haste.

"Did your precious master ever teach you to fight against a sword?" Montenegro jeered knowing he hadn't.

It was only then that I was reminded that I had a blade of my own. I drew my obsidian dagger out of the hidden sheath. Even though it seeming like my source of power on this entire journey, now it seemed remarkably diminutive compared to the katana which had a blade that was easily 3 times the length. Montenegro gave a disparaging scoff at the sight of it and truthfully I couldn't blame him.

Like the punch, he swung first, the katana's blade slicing through the air before I blocked it with the knife. I saw no chip fly off this time but I wasn't really paying attention this time. I thrusted forward with the dagger but as he swung it back around the blunt side of the blade struck against my hand knocking the dagger several feet away.

Montenegro said "Nice knife. How is Saxon doing?"

As if to cut me off from my non-existent reply, he swung again. I leapt to the side but a second later I realized it wasn't enough. I collided with an instantaneous surge of pain. His katana sliced into the fleshy part of my right calf. I collapsed onto wooden floor as pain ripped through every vein in my leg. I immediately went to stand and found the slightest bit of pressure on my leg was an excruciating travail and I collapsed again.

"You're nothing with out your master." Montenegro derided.

I could do nothing but lie there. I could barely drag myself across the wooden rough floor and that was hardly any help against what he could do. I pulled my self up into a sitting position as much as I could.

_God, help me_

He walked around me slowly, feeling he could now take his precious time now that I was nearly incapacitated. He glanced at the ground strewn with shurikens that had fallen to the floor. A glint appeared in his eyes like black lightning. He carefully picked up a shuriken on the ground about 15 feet away from where I lay. I cringed at the sight of its size, nearly the size of a small plate. He looked it over maleficial as if deciding if it was good before he glanced back at me.

"Quiang told me you are 'adept in the use of shurikens.'" He laughed before his lineament turned vindictive again. "You don't even know the first thing about kung fu!"

With that he hurled the saucer-sized shuriken right at me.

I recognized his throw. He was accurate and I knew there wasn't a chance of it veering off or missing its target; me.

With out thinking, in a state of daze and exhaustion, I reached up and my thumb and forefinger closed on the spinning star stopping it nearly a foot from my face.

Montenegro looked utterly stunned, his hand still forward from the throw.

I looked at the large shuriken that I held. It's weight was unfamiliar in my hand although I felt strangely in my zone. Its shiny surface created a steely mirror image. I looked back at him.

_Valko Montenegro: You don't know the first thing about kung fu!_

I shouted back. "Why don't you say that to your own reflection!" I flung the shuriken back at him with all my might.

I saw his eyes follow the flying star till they were crossed. There was a spritz of blood as the star stuck between the eyes and buried the 2 inches of one point into his forehead. His eyes remained unmoved. He fell to his knees. From there, the rest of his body dropped to the ground in a lifeless mass. His head was forced into a tilt on it's side due to the star protruding from his head which scratched a mark in the wood floor.

He was still.

My attention was drawn back to the pain in my leg. I almost fainted at the sight of the puddle of blood that had formed from the few seconds I had lied there. Suddenly the the feeling of passing out actualized as I began to grow more dizzy. I lied back on the ground and I began to drift in and out of the dark room.

The last thing I heard was the breaking of wood.

The last thing I thought;

_Cash, Forgive me/Thank you, God_

* * *

For a split second I thought it was Quiang then I realized it was only Crane staring at me.

I was still lying down but I was no longer on the ground. I was lying on some elevated bed or other padded surface of some kind. The room was well lit but rather bare walls that lacked any hint as to where I was. I spotted on a nearby table, some small tools that were hard to identify with my newly awoken eyes.

Crane smiled and said "I was hoping you'd wake up soon."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We're at a clinic in one of the nearby villages."

As the haziness of one of my eyes faded, the other still felt weird. Then I remembered the fight. My left eye felt swollen shut. I lightly touched it feeling the bump it raised.

Crane said "They just said the swelling will go down in a few days. Other than that, are you holding up well?"

"Am I dead?" I asked.

Crane looked at me strangely. "No."

I shrugged. "Then I guess I'm fine." I glanced around the room realizing Crane was the only one here. "Where's Po and everyone else?"

"They're on their way." Crane said. "We broke down the door too the other room when we saw you lying on the ground. We were able to stop the bleeding but we knew you had to be treated quickly. Master Shifu instructed me to fly you to one of the villages to find a doctor to mend the cut. It took some time but I eventually found this clinic. The doctor was able to mend the cut."

I looked down at my leg. Most of the blood had been washed away. The cut held some blackened blood in it's crevasses. The cut was being held together by painful-looking stitches in my leg. The black thread wove in and out of my flesh for 4 inches across my calf. I was suddenly very grateful that I hadn't been awake for the procedure.

"I imagine they might be a while." Crane went on. "They were taking that other crane into custody."

"What about Montenegro?" I asked.

Crane answered calmly "He's dead. We found him not far from you in the room. That throwing star... did you... ?"

I closed my eyes, sighed and nodded. The mention of it replayed the images of his body suddenly losing what ever gave his body life and dropping to the ground.

I massaged my forehead. "This just feels weird."

Crane said "Jo. You're safe. You have nothing to worry about."

I said "That's just it. That's what feels weird. I've done nothing but worry the last week and for the first time I'm not required to worry." In an almost half laugh I said "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Why don't you rest for now, Jo." Crane said. "I'm sure the rest will be back the next time you wake up. Oh, I almost forgot" Picking it off the small table that was right next to the bed, he handed me my dagger. "I figure you'd want this."

"Thanks" I said being reacquainted with my only companion on this journey. I took hold of it feeling it's smooth surface in my hand. Once again, there wasn't a single nick, dent or any other blemish on it from the fight. I stuck it in its sheath and placed it beside me, as I tried to make myself comfortable (as comfortable as one can be with a hurt leg and black eye) to go back to sleep. As I lay my head back down I heard Crane say "And Jo..."

I lifted my head back up and Crane said "Thank you."

* * *

_Man, that was hard one. I hope it was a good one too._

_Well, it won't be much longer now_

_You know what'd be good right about now?_

_A review!_


	20. Ch 20: Brothers Again

_Thank you to Hiddenstranger for letting me make references to his story "What any of us would have Done"_

* * *

**Making the Cut  
****Chapter 20  
Brothers Again**

The trip back to the Valley wasn't nearly as long as the trip from it. All 8 of us were able to catch the coach back to the Valley of Peace later that day. Surprisingly, Mr. Ping happened to be in the village and rode back with us. He told us that he was sampling some new soup ideas in the area and that the other day he had "the nicest conversation" with a large crane. It wasn't until later he decided to ask Po what we were doing there. Po simply looked at me for an answer and I told everyone the story. The ride to the valley was long enough. Starting with the letter going on to the roadside robbers, the battle at Keen Lee's, the gazette, the coyotes, and finally making it to Montenegro's.

My leg was still sore. I had a limp . Po insisted on carrying me on his shoulders most any time we were walking. Which I didn't mind too bad. It was kinda cool being that high up.

After a while I wasn't able to stand the sight of the stitches in my leg. While the coach made its stop in Pearljing I asked Master Shifu if I could stop off at a different clinic I knew of to have my leg wrapped up. He had no problem with it. When I saw Mr. Hanz Amm and showed him my leg, he shook his head chuckling "I was hoping you wouldn't get into anymore fights after the one at Keen Lee's." It took me a second to realize he had known all along. But all he did was smile and give me the gauze to wrap my leg.

We got back to the Valley around mid evening. Mr. Ping insisted that we all spend dinner at the noodle shop that night. Having not had a real meal in days, none of the masters refused an offer like that. When we got to the noodle shop my parents ended up being there. Of course they got more than they bargained for when they casually asked "What have you been up to?"

Feeling the pressure of the masters watching me, I told them. Of course I made it a very VERY abridged version of the events. I was thankful the masters didn't point this out, having heard the story once already today. I didn't want my parents to freak out too much, and of course they freaked out a little.

Once we had all finished our dinners and I finished their questions, we all felt the need to be back at the Jade Palace. The night was a far cry from the village-wide celebration after Tai Lung's and Park's defeat last year, but truthfully, it was all I needed. Being the center of attention this much just felt weird. And I was ready to get back to the familiarity of the Jade Palace. We said goodbye to my parents and Mr. Ping, and climbed the stairs to the top of Jade Mountain. I made mental note to get with Dew and Lucas soon. They'd definitely want to here about this one.

Once everyone else walked into the bunkhouse, I lingered behind and stood out on the porch. The night air was calm with only a slight breeze that kept it cool. The stars shined brightly. They clustered the sky without pattern, like most things in nature.

I could remember last year staring at many of the same stars under the Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom believing life was unbearable to go through. I could not fathom how far I had come in just one year.

The bunkhouse door opened again and Master Shifu walked out. I heard him but I didn't turn to him until he was standing right beside me.

"Taking in the sight?" he asked.

"Just glad to be back." I said with quieted pleasure.

Master Shifu said "I forgot to mention, while Crane took you to the clinic, we were able settle some other matters in the cities. New schools are being made for Keen and Valko's students as we speak. They won't compare great to here but at least their kung fu won't be embraced in a unethical way like before. We'll be able keep track of their progression from your friends."

"My friends?"

"The coyotes and the binturong."

"Oh," I said. "Zed, Germaine, and Cash."

Shifu said "The binturong especially showed interest in reforming the school."

"I'm glad he forgave me." I said. I wasn't sure if this was all Shifu wanted to tell me. It was the first time he and I had been alone together since we got back. I had a feeling the conversation was leading to something.

I had felt so prepared for this discussion 10 days ago, why was it so hard now?

"Jo, I want to talk about our... altercation before all this." Shifu stopped as if he was being held back from speaking. "I couldn't stop thinking about it while we were being held captive."

"Neither could I." I said. It was true. "Master, I'm sorry about what I said. I was just confused at the time and said something I regret now."

Master Shifu said "And I'm sorry for not controlling my temper. I guess I should explain-"

I cut him off. "I overheard you and Po outside my door that day."

Shifu paused, slightly shocked. "Oh... then I guess you know then."

I nodded. "Master, what was it about Tai Lung that made me remind you of him?" I asked not really wanting to know.

Shifu's eyes wandered breaking our eye contact. They looked as if they were searching for something, most likely an answer to my question. After closing his eyes and giving a deep sigh he said "I loved him."

The answer caught me off guard. "What?"

"I loved him too much to see what I was doing to him. What I put him through. Sometimes I don't know whether I don't see something in you because I've blinded myself to you just as I did with him. Sometimes I wonder if Tai Lung even wanted to learn kung fu or if I just imagined it."

My mind was still processing what Shifu first said-  
_Jo Dakota Crevan: What was it about Tai Lung that made me remind you of him?  
__Master Shifu: I loved him.  
_-that it took me a second to realize I should have said something supportive.

"He did want to learn kung fu, Shifu" I assured him. "but he wanted it for the wrong reasons. You've even told me that before."

Shifu nodded and said. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Jo. For everything"

I almost said "It was nothing," but I stopped myself and said "You're welcome."

Shifu looked at the night sky as I was just doing. "You may not believe me but, Valko, Keen and I used to be such good friends. For a long time I was not sure what it was that made them turn against Oogway. When I recognized that the same thing had happened to Tai Lung I almost couldn't live with myself. I've had phases where I've worried about this with each of the Five, Po, and you."

Shifu's posture straightened up and he turned to me. "Your stance on kung fu is now well made having witnessed the undertaking you took upon yourself. You're growing into quite the kung fu warrior, kiddo."

I smiled. Shifu hadn't called me 'kiddo' in a long time. But he knew it was something I liked.

Shifu went on. "Not many people could fight off 52 kung fu students."

I shrugged. "It wasn't all me. Luck had a lot to do with it."

"If luck was on your side, I think that makes you pretty special."

I smiled liking his answer. "I guess I never saw it like that."

Shifu said "You're not so crazy, you know."

_Crazy_

I smiled a laugh. "Yeah I am, I'm just a different kind of crazy."

"And you're ok with that?" Shifu asked.

"I've been different my whole life." I said. "I guess I have to get used to it eventually."

"I assume that's why you excel in panda style. It's about adapting, using what you have and using it in a different way than others. I imagined it helped alot on your journey"

I said "I was praying constantly on this journey for the strength. So much weight has been lifted off my shoulders, you can't imagine."

"When we've carried a long ridden weight it's not until it comes off that we realize how strong we've gotten over that time." Shifu said. "What will you do now that it is over?"

"Write a **BIG** thank you note to Saxon Zadora." I joked.

We both laughed. A creak from a distant floor board made both of us turn around. Po walked into the doorway before seeing both of us on the porch.

"Oh, sorry," Po said. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. I probably should be turning in." Shifu said walking to the doorway. When he reached the doorway he turned around and said "Jo, this probably goes without saying, but I give you permission to continue with your practice in shurikens."

"Thank you, Master." I said. Shifu continued inside the bunk house to his room.

Po took Shifu's original place leaning on the porch railing with me. "I see you two have worked it out."

"Yeah, I think we're good." I said.

"Hows the leg?" Po asked.

I lifted it slightly to stretch it out of it's stiffness. "Still sore. The doctor said it might be a week or two before it heals."

Po said "At least now you can practice your shurikens until then. Doesn't require alot of moving around."

"Yeah, that's true."

Po asked "What did your foster parents say when they found out you nearly died... like 3 times?"

"They said they didn't want me to leave the valley ever again." I said remembering their almost humorous reactions.

"I assumed you talked them out of something like that." Po said.

"I just reasoned that it was stuff like this that I'm being trained for. Besides, I'm thirteen now. Stuff changes alot at that age... at least that's what I've been told."

Po nodded and said "I told you they did a good job raising you."

"Yeah." I answered simply. I think it was less than an answer Po expected.

"Is something on your mind, Jo?"

_Typical Po. Always able to tell what I'm thinking._

"It's just..." I trailed off not sure how to word what I wanted to say. Finally, unable to find a wording that didn't sound unpleasant, I asked uneasily "Po... Am I a killer, now?"

Po looked shocked. I could tell he wanted to say "No" but he knew I wasn't gonna accept that so easily. He and I both knew, by definition, I was a killer. Po spoke anyway "Jo, I know it was a frightening experience. Probably more frightening than what happened last year-"

I said "I don't know why, but somehow it's different than it was with Tai Lung and Park. This time I actually watched someone die. Before they both died, each of them had this look in their eyes. It was... indescribable like... I don't know.

_How is that even possible? For someone to have life and then suddenly it wasn't there anymore. He was a living being then he was just a lifeless body. Life was everything, then suddenly it was nothing. Death was such a recondite subject for me._

Po in his fictive kin manner said "I understand." I picked up traces in his voice of recollection of the past.

"Po... Did you ever have to kill someone... like that, I mean?"

Po remained silent for a second. "Actually, yeah. I did."

For a second I thought that was all he was gonna say. I asked "What happened?" which I immediately regretted. I didn't want to press him to say anything. He seemed uncomfortable with the subject, and who could blame him.

"It happened just almost a week after I became the Dragon Warrior. One night we got an alert from the village. Someone broke into my dad's shop. When me and the Five arrived on the scene a large deranged jaguar had my dad cornered. The Five and I held him off the best we could but in the end it wasn't enough. I was right there and my dad was an inch away from being mauled by that demented black cat. I didn't know what else to do so I grabbed a cleaver from my dad's table and... stopped him."

I wondered why Po hadn't told me about this before, but at the same time I knew exactly why he hadn't.

Po said "At the time I didn't know how to take it. But it became clear to me later that the cat made his own choice to do what he did. Even if he wasn't exactly sane, he was too unsafe to be near anyone. And it was just the same in your case, Jo. From what you told us, both times you were on the verge of being killed if you didn't do something. You protected your self and you saved others. No one can blame you for that."

I rested my chin on my folded arms that lay on top of the porch railing. "If what I did was justified, then why do I feel this bad?"

As Po stood beside me he placed one of his his arms around both my shoulders in his lovable brotherly way. "It's because you have a good heart, Jo. You always have. It's probably the same thing that lead to you making this journey knowing it would be anything but easy. You know it's wrong to kill, so even when you're placed in a situation where it was necessary, you still feel drawn not to, but when I had my ordeal, some one reminded me that sometimes in life fate is just out of our hands."

I lifted my body up from the slouch I was sporting. "I guess Shifu told you that." I said.

"Actually," Po said. "It was Tigress."

I looked at him not believing it. "Seriously?"

Po said "Give her a little credit. I heard her say she's reconsidering you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Great," I said. "Now, I know what to do the next time someone doesn't like me; I just have to save them from a certain horrible death."

"It's always worked for me." Po said.

We both laughed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper with Po's handwriting on it. "I found your note a few days ago."

Po smiled. "Did it help?"

"You have no idea." I said earnestly.

"And I meant every word of it." Po said. "I appreciated that poem you wrote."

I said "I found it at the right time. It's like you could sense what was going to happen right then and there."

"Maybe I can sense the future and I just haven't told you yet." Po snickered. "That's me. I'm here for ya. Any questions ya got, you can ask me."

"Ok," I said jokingly. "When will these catastrophic problems stop?"

Po laughed. "Never, I'm afraid. If there weren't any problems we'd have no reason to be here. But we are here, to protect the Valley and the people in it. Other stuff will come."

I shrugged. "I guess I'd be bored without it. Just try not to get yourself into too much trouble." I joked. "I don't think I could handle being the only Dragon Warrior. I kinda like being the Next Dragon Warrior"

Po chuckled. "I'd feel the same way. But, 'Next' doesn't mean you take over when I'm gone. It's more like... we're doing it together, The two Dragon Warriors. I guess we should call you 'The second Dragon Warrior'."

Almost instantly, we both shared a consensus of dislike.

"Doesn't have as nice a ring to it." I said.

"Yeah, I agree." Po chuckled opening his arms. "Come here, Jo."

I didn't need to be told twice. His arms looked inviting as ever.

I walked forward till my chest met his gut. I wrapped my arms as far around his waist as they could go. I felt his arms envelop me and drape across my back to bring me closer to him. I nestled the side of my face into his soft white fur. More than the companionship, safety, lack of worry, and everything else, this was the thing I missed most during this past journey.

Stroking my back gently Po said "I love you, Jo."

"I love you too, Po."

Still holding me tightly Po chuckled and said "If you didn't, after what you went through for me, I'd think you were crazy."

**THE END**

* * *

_As with all sequels, you want it to be better than the first one, capture the essence of the first one with out just redoing it, and I really hope I did all that._

_I'm not sure how the idea for this sequel came up. Strangely, the very first thing I wrote for it was Saxon Zadora's line (although I didn't know it would be Saxon at the time)_

_"So this is the little dagger they call the Next Dragon Warrior?"_

_From then, the story was somehow made._

_Once again I have to thank Hiddenstranger for being a continuous source of ideas & advice._

_Thank you to all my reviewers who were consistent. I know I didn't always make it easy._

_And thank you to anyone who read my story!_

_Any final reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
